The Fighter And The Teacher
by Shuniice Mariie
Summary: Beth has just got her new job as an assistant music teacher, everything was perfect until she got attacked, and was almost killed. But a man with an angel winged jacket saves her, and takes it on himself to teach her self defense. But he's hiding something, can Beth get over his dark secret? Bethyl - No Zombies
1. Chapter 1

**_Bethyl!_**

* * *

**_Beth has just got her new job as an assistant Music Teacher at a middle school in Jackson, Georgia. She couldn't wait to start her new life, and everything seemed to be going her way. That was until she got attacked on a night out, and was almost killed. But a man with an angle winged jacket saves her, and takes it on himself to teach her self-defence, not quite understanding the need he feels to protect this girl. Bethyl!_**

* * *

**_New Start:_**

Beth couldn't believe that it was finally happening. Her hands squeezed the steering wheel excitedly as a huge wide smile appeared on her face. She was finally leaving, for real this time. She was going to fly the nest and start a new life in Jackson. Of course, she knew that she would miss her family dearly. But it was only about an hour drive home, so she knew that the distances wouldn't be too great of deal.

She glanced in her rear view mirror and saw Maggie driving not far behind in a medium sized moving truck. Glenn had said they could use it for the day, his father run a huge moving company and said they could have it, free of charge. That was very nice him, seeing as him and Maggie and him have only been dating about 2 weeks. She noticed how happy Glenn made her sister, she could see the difference in her eyes, even though it had only been a couple of weeks. She longed for someone to make her feel that way, to change her without even realizing it. But now that her new life was right in front of her for the taking, all that romance and love stuff would have to take a back seat. First things first, concentrate on your new job and making friends.

Beth has been studying music now for the past four years in college. She also took a side lesson to learn a little but about teaching, just to get her ready. She wasn't going to be a main teacher in her new school, but an assistant. She would help the main teacher with lessons and keeping control of the kids, maybe even teaching now and again if her fellow colleague thought she was ready. But Beth didn't mind, she was just happy to have the opportunity to do what she loved. Play music, and maybe pass the love she has for it on to someone else.

After another half an hour of driving, her insides bubbling with excitement, she finally pulled up to her new place. It was a set of apartments, which didn't look to shabby from the outside. There was a park on the other side of the street, buzzing with happy children. Beth glanced around, happy with where she was, down the road she noticed a corner shop and a laundrette which would come in handy until she could afford to buy a new washing machine. Beth had come here with the most important things to her. A bed, fridge-freezer, sofa, her clothes and a little TV on a smaller stand. A few pictures of her family and some friends from college and school which she still keeps in contact with. But the main thing, was her piano. It was old, and had so many scratches on it she couldn't possibly count them all. But it was hers, as it had been since she was a child and that was why she loved it the most of all her things.

Maggie jumped out of the van and stretched her arms into the air. "You ready?" She and raised an eyebrow. Beth looked around one last time before nodding. They both moved to open the back of the van and deal with the furniture inside.

Beth was exhausted, that piano was so heavy that it took all the life out of Beth and Maggie. They sat on the sofa and breathed heavily together. They thought they could carry it on their own, but after feeling its weight they left it alone and looked around for some help. A man came out of the building and looked at them both struggling. "Need some help?" He offered and set down his briefcase. He was a well-dressed man, tall, short sleek hair and a handsome face. Beth bit her lip and tried not to stare as he rolled up his shirts sleeves to help lift the piano. Even though it was considerable lighter, it was still hard to direct and squeeze into her apartment. After what felt like a life time, they all pushed it against the wall, relieved it wasn't in their arms anymore.

"My name's Ian." The man said shaking both of their hands, but his hand lingered in Beth's a tad longer. Maggie wiggled an eye brow teasingly at Beth before moving back to grab some smaller items from the van.

"I'm Beth, just moved here from Atlanta." She said and pulled her hand back slowly.

"Atlanta, you don't say." He said and smiled, "Beautiful place." She nodded in agreement. Beth felt a surge of energy rise in my throat as she took him in. God he was perfection in human form, like the gods sculptured him themselves. "Well, I have to run... But, I'm sure I'll be seeing you pretty soon." He said and slowly walked backwards, not taking his eyes of Beth.

"I'm sure you will." Beth called after him as he left. Well, this was defiantly turning into a great day. She was all moved in, met a hot guy and she is now finally free to do what she wanted. If she wanted to date, even though she should really concentrate on her job, she can bring guys back with no word from her parents. It felt good to finally be independent.

She sat back on the sofa and Maggie came in, dropping the box on the coffee table. "Oh shit, he was hot." Maggie said, practically drooling.

Beth nodded in agreement. "I think I have multiple orgasms just looking at him." Maggie continued. Beth chocked on air and reached up to tap Maggie on the hip.

"Don't be so crude." She said to her dirty minded sister.

Maggie shrugged and sat down next to her. "You better get used to it sis, no parents to protect you from the vileness of the human race anymore." Maggie winked. Beth smiled and stared around. The apartment was perfect for her, one bedroom, small kitchen and a bathroom. But a big living room, with a wide floor length window. The piano was next to it so she could look at the window if she needed some inspiration from the beautiful scenery outside. Beth was extremely happy that she chose to live here, she could see herself being happy here for a long time.

* * *

It was Saturday, and her new job didn't start until Monday. So for the next 2 days, she had nothing to do. It was nearing 5 pm and as Maggie was about to leave to head home, Beth sat up and pulled a pout. "You know, I have 2 days here to myself... We could, celebrate?" Beth new the thought of a drink and good night would make Maggie stay, she just couldn't resist a party.

Maggie shook her head, like she was going to say no. But then pounced on Beth, knocking the wind out of her. "Let's get drunk!" She said, and after some poking in the ribs climbed off Beth and started laughing. "God I need a night out! It's been too long since we hit the town together sis."

Beth agreed, she didn't go out a lot. "I know, sorry. College was just so hectic you know?" Maggie nodded as if she understood, she then picked up her purse. "I'll get the drink you get the cards?"

Beth laughed and stood up. "Yes boss." She joked and went away to look in some places she could have packed her cards as Maggie left to go to the near shop for some beverages.

As Beth shuffled through some of the boxes she came across ad old photo of her and her ex on Prom night. God that was so long ago. Beth looked a lot more innocent there, not rocking the heavy eye liner that she's famous for now. She touched the smiling Jimmy and wondered what he was doing now. It felt like forever since they last talked, which happened to be when they broke up after prom. Beth remembers it perfectly, they hurt in his eyes as she told him she couldn't wait while he moved away to college. She did like Jimmy, but love wasn't there. He didn't love her either deep down inside, just somehow they found each other in school. She carefully put the photo back inside the box, blocking the sad memory from her mind.

Beth soon found the cards and waited for Maggie's return. She scanned through the music channels on her TV and found a beat that she liked.

Maggie came back not long after and Beth couldn't help but laugh when she tried to moonwalk in to the beat of the music. Beth got up and tried to do it as well, and was surprised that she didn't do it too bad. Maggie rolled her eyes and fell back onto the sofa. "Miss bloody perfect."

Beth poked her tongue out at her before grabbing the bottle. It looked disgusting, black pure evil. She knew that this would get them both drunk before they even left the apartment. "Devil Eyes?" She asked, questioning whether or not Maggie wanted to kill them both. Beth didn't drink often, only on special occasions, she felt that this was one of them.

"Yeah," Maggie said grabbing the bottle back defensively. "It's like Jager! Don't worry." She said and set it down. "Anyway, Devil's Eyes for shots. And I got us a few bottles of Tia Maria and orange juice to drink."

Beth nodded in approval. "Good taste."

They set out the cards to play a game of ring of fire. Maggie surprisingly had a to do a lot more shots than Beth, maybe it was because when Beth pulled a card to make a rule, she made a rule that Maggie had to drink double of whatever Beth drank. She knew revenge would come and bite her in the ass, but it was funny to watch now.

Beth wasn't paying attention when she pulled out the next cards, because she broke the circle. "HA!" Maggie wailed, obviously a little tipsy already. "You broke the circle, down the dirty cup." Maggie's eyes glistened with the pain she knew Beth would feel swallowing the mixture of alcohol.

Beth picked up the glass, examining the contents carefully. Devil Eyes, mixed with Tia Maria and orange juice. The product was quite revolting looking, like the Devil himself spewed into the cup. Holding her nose, Beth brought the cup to her lips and swallowed back the liquid inside.

After a few sips, Maggie laughing all the way, she was surprised that the drink didn't taste as bad as she thought it would. She must be drunker than she thought.

Around 9, Maggie and Beth chucked on some make-up before heading out to the night life. They didn't know how good Jackson's night life was compared to Atlanta, so they didn't dress up to much.

To their surprise, they found the nightlife wasn't that bad. It wasn't no Atlanta for sure, but it was still lively. They neared the nearest club and waited in line to go in.

Beth's skin tingled at the thought of the good night that was surely waiting for her inside.

* * *

**_I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, I loved writing it. Please Favourite, and Follow. But most importantly Review, as your Reviews makes my chapters come faster. _**

**_Shunice x_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 for ya! I hope you enjoy!**_

_**Soya Pie: Yes, that is exactly the look i was going for haha. I wanted to show that she isn't the cute teenager she was when she was 18. And that college brought her out of her shell i guess. So heavy eyeliner was obviously the way to do that lol.**_

_**I also have another Bethyl fanfic going on, check my page out and give that a read too if you want.** _

* * *

The clubs music buzzed through Beth as she waiting in line. Maggie was hyper next to her, barley keeping still in anticipation. She reminded Beth of a puppy, always worked up and looking for attention. Beth was excited sure, but she was more happy about spending the time with her sister. She knew that she wouldn't see her as much anymore, and that made her stomach churn. Maggie has always been a presence in Beth's life, even if she stayed in her bedroom all day, Beth felt her nearness. But now, to know that her presence would be gone soon, made her miss her already.

Beth leaned against the cool wall, sighing as she waited for the cue to go down. They had been cuing now for at least 20 minutes and they was both starting to get bored. There was a group of underage girls in front of them, and their high pitched girly screams was enough to drive anyone insane. Beth remembered when her and Maggie would do stuff like that, Beth was underage at 19 and Maggie would always try and hide her away under her wing, flirting with a bouncer so she could slip past into a club or bar. It was something they did very rarely but her parents would kill her if they found out. But still, those were great nights.

Finally the cue came to the girls in front, the girls touched him flirty like and the bouncer let them all slip pass without even glancing at their ID's... if they even had them. Beth walked up and was stopped by a hard hand on her shoulder.

"ID love." The bouncer said firmly.

Rolling her eyes, Beth searched her bag for her ID. Just cause she wasn't slutty enough to wear a short skirt and get her tits out didn't mean she was younger than those girls. She passed him her ID, making sure she showed how pissed off she was. He nodded and before she stepped by she grabbed him firmly on the shoulder.

"Maybe next time, you shouldn't let underage girls in and stop looking for a piece of ass." She felt strong as she said it, even if the man was twice her height and weight. He glared down at her and she skipped off after Maggie, glad that she said her piece.

Maggie raised an eye brow at her confrontation, but Beth shrugged it off and walked to the bar. She waited for a while longer until a man came up to her to serve her a drink. He looked strong, steady and had dark blue eyes. She didn't know how she noticed that with the swirls of lights reflecting everywhere, but she did. He looked at her uninterested and leaned forward slightly to speak to her over the loud music. "What can i get ya?" He asked and waited for her reply before moving away.

Beth gulped and plucked the first drink she could think off. "Two sex on the beaches please." She said and smiled pleasantly. He leaned back, about to walk away when Beth remembered something oh. "Ohhhh, wait."

He turned and walked back, his face holding some annoyance to it now. "Four sour shots aswell, if you don't mind."

He didn't respond, just walked away to carry on getting her drinks. She turned and leaned against the bar looking for Maggie. She found her where she new she would be, in the middle of the dance floor surrounded by hot men. Beth hoped that she didn't get too drunk and do something she regretted, because of Glenn. _Be careful Maggie_, she thought inwardly.

"Ya drinks." The man shouted from behind the bar, Beth turned and smiled getting out her purse.

"How much?" She asked,digging out $15, thinking that should cover it.

"$25.50." He said, bored. Beth gulped at the price but didn't comment on it. She got the correct money and passed it to him before waving Beth over. Drinking had gone up in price from Atlanta. As he walked away, she noticed a strange and curious pattern on his Jacket. Angel Wings. It wasn't every day you saw a man that looked as tough as him wear a jacket like that. Beth liked it, and thought she would comment on it if he served her again tonight.

Maggie walked over, much to the men on the dance floor dismay and came and joined Beth at the bar. She had a huge grin on her face. "Ooooo, shots." She said and and they both raised the tiny glass in the air before knocking the liquid back and slamming the empty shot glass back on the bar. A shiver ran through Beth's body, but she loved the way it made her feel all warm from the inside out. They repeated it again with the second shot, grabbed their drinks and walked back to the dance floor. Their bodies instantly moving to the beat. Beth found rhythm in some of the most plainest of songs, so music that had a lot of instruments and words was easy to dance too. The men around her found her fascinating, most unable to take their eyes off her. Even the men who had come her with their wives couldn't help but look.

And so was the same with the man behind the bar, he glanced up only for moment as he wiped one of the glasses clean and couldn't help but notice her. She stood out like a bright red flame in a dark room, her hair swaying around her moving and twisting body. Her eyes closed and her lips sucking on the straw of her drink. He swallowed hard, biting his lip unable to tear his eyes away.

A loud smash brought him back to his senses. He let the glass slip through his fingers and it was now lying at his feet in a million of jagged pieces. He looked up at his boss and gave an apologetic face before kneeling back down to pick up the pieces. He didn't dare glance at that girl again.

* * *

Beth was having a fabulous night. Her glass ran empty and she went back to the bar, wondering if she would see that man again. But sadly another person severed her. She ordered the same drink, retrieved it before heading back to the dance floor. Maggie was grinding on a man, who was quite handsome. But she knew that Maggie would regret if she cheated on Glenn, she could see by the way Maggie's eyes brightened up when she saw him that she cared for him. She tapped Maggie and waved her to her. Maggie untangled her self from the man and walked over.

"What's up sis?" She asked, her words a little slurred.

Beth glanced at the man her sister was just dancing with, he had always moved away to find another girl to take home tonight. "Just be careful Mags, you are with Glenn."

Maggie waved her off. "I know, i was just dancing with him." She looked back to find the man ans frowned when he wasn't there. "Hey! Where did he go?"

Beth rolled her eyes and led them over to an empty seating area. "Just be careful okay, all men want is your vagina."

"Not all men." Maggie said a little too loudly, strangely getting really offensive. "Glenn doesn't want just my vagina." She leaned back on the seat and let her head loll to the side as she looked at Beth.

"Okay, let me rephrase." Beth said and put her hand on Maggie's right leg. "All men want, that grind on you in a bar, is your vagina. Is that better?"

"Yes." She said and clinked her glass with Beth's before finishing the rest.

Men came over and sat next too them for the next few hours, some annoying, some quite funny. But Beth always brushed them off when they started making advances. There was a really nice guy tho named Peter that she liked. He was quite funny and charming and didn't once make a move on her. He was just being friendly and She liked that.

And then they heard it, their song. Beth and Maggie both jumped up at the same time grabbing each others hand as they made their way to the dance floor. Mambo Number 5 played through the loud speakers and they both started up the routine they had made when they was kids. Both of them laughing when they got a few of the moves wrong, but both always picking it back up. The dance mostly consisted of The Twist, The Monkey and of course, The Mash Potato. They danced the whole song, and people laughed along with them, not at them, some even trying to join on the repeating dance steps.

After the song finished, Peter grabbed her arm. "That was amazing." He said and laughed with her.

"Well, I'm happy that you see roar talent when it's in front of you." Beth laughed and playful nudged him on his shoulder.

"Want to join me for a cig?" He said and flashed her his fag box.

Beth had never really been a smoker, but she thought what could be the harm for one night. She nodded and followed him down the back to the smoking area. She told Maggie she'd be five minutes and to not leave before following Peter outside. The smoking area was strangely empty and Beth felt a cold shiver ran down her spine from the cold breeze. They smoked quick, keeping conversation short and to a playful banter.

She nubbed out the fag and dropped it in near bin. Her head was swimming from the head rush caused by the cigarette and all she wanted to do was sit down.

"Don't go yet." Peter said after she told him she was going in.

"I'm bloody freezing Peter. I'll be were you saw us last."

"No." He said and pushed her against the door. Beth's heart sped up and she felt fear crawl under skin.

"Let me go." She tried to sound fierce, but she new wouldn't stand a chance against Peter. He was tall, stocky and had easily 100 pound of Beth. She swallowed and stared him down, hoping he'd realize how stupid he is being.

"You can't just flaunt yourself like that in front of people and not expect consequences." He answered back and leaned into her, pushing her firmly against the door.

"I did nothing like that." She turned her head away from her. Her stomach wanted to throw up, her head swarmed with confusion and drunkenness. Was this really happening?

He pushed his hips into hers and she suddenly realized that yes, this was happening.

She screamed loud, causing Peter to grab his ears to block out the noise, before catching on that it would grab attention.

He kneed her in the stomach, causing Beth to keel over in agony. She's never been hit like that before, and it was defiantly a pain she didn't want to relive. "Stupid bitch, trying to get me in trouble."He yelled and punched her square in the jaw as she looked up at him. This caused her to go down, she didn't really know what was happening, but she knew she was in pain and she knew she was hurt.

The start of the day went so amazingly, it meant it could have only ended as one of the worst days of her life. She jinxed herself really, no one could have a completely perfect day. Beth tried to get up but he pushed her back down, his feet on her back.

Everything was blurry, her eyes and ears not really adjusting and he kicked her over and over again. _This is it_, she thought as he kicked her in the ribs. _This is it_.

The door creaked open, and Beth's eyes cleared. The man from the bar stood there looking at the scene. His face shocked at first and then anger seeping into his eyes. Beth looked up at him, pleading for his help in her mind. She suddenly remembered his angel winged jacket, maybe that was a sign. That he was her protector.

"What the fuck ya doin'?" The man said and stepped forward to push the man away from Beth.

"Fuck off mate, got nothin' to do with ya." Peter replied. Beth feared for a moment they guy would actually listen. But he didn't, he huffed, glancing down at Beth quickly. She was curled into a heap on the floor, her eye face already starting to bruise. The anger in his eyes darkened.

The man walked around Beth and squared up to Peter. "Nah, it don'. But i love to get involved with things that ain't problem." He said and punched Peter hard in the jaw. Peter spun 180 degrees around before ending on his knees. He tried to get up, but failed. It was the most amazing thing Beth has ever seen.

The man came over to Beth, helping her stand slowly. He checked her over. "Ya gonna bruise, but luckily nothin' is broken." He said and smiled a small smile at her. Great, this was all she needed before she started a new job. A black eye.

Beth pushed that to the back of her mind and she leaned onto the guy, his arm carefully around her waste and he pushed open the door. "Thank you, god i don't know what would have happened."

"Shh, don't go thinking about that now, alrigh'?" His voice was soft, which didn't match his tough man appearance. She nodded. "Wheres that girl ya was wit earlier?"

Beth pointed in the direction, as soon as Maggie saw her, Beth saw Sobriety come forth in her eyes. She ran to her, about to through her arms around her but caught on that she was in to much pain for that. "What happened to you?" She said, a tear trickling down her cheek.

"That Peter, wasn't as nice as i thought." Beth mumbled, still not letting go of the stranger by her side. "Lucky he came out." She said and looked at the man. There was a 5 o'clock shadow around his jaw and his arms flexed around her at her praise.

"S'nothin'." He said, shrugging it off. Beth could see the small blush on his neck from the attention. She wanted to tell him not to be embarrassed, that she was so grateful for his help. But she got the feeling that it would only make him feel even more shy about the situation, so she didn't say anything else.

"Nothing, you saved my sisters life." Maggie cooed and threw her arms around him, sucking him into a deep hug. He lost his grip on Beth a little at Maggie's force as she crushed herself into him, but she managed to stay steady on her feet without him. "I would kiss you, if i wasn't taken." She smiled at him, her voice portraying how saddened she was that she couldn't give him a kiss of thanks.

"No need for that." He said, his voice tight with nerves as he untangled himself from them both, trying to flee Maggie's forwardness.

Maggie took his place, supporting Beth's weight. "Hey," Beth yelled before he couldn't hear her. He turned and nodded for her to continue. "What's your name?"

He was silent for a moment and then started to walk away. "Ya can call me Daryl." He yelled back at her, turning the corner before she ask anymore.

_Daryl_ She thought. She expected something, she dunno, more buff. Like Hunter or Wyatt. Daryl didn't seem tough enough for a man who knocked someone out with one punch. She would find this Daryl tomorrow, and thank him properly with a gift of some sort. It was the least she could for him saving her life.

"Come on, lets get you home." Maggie said and squeezed her lightly. Beth flinched at the pain, she could already feel the bruise forming under her shirt. Maggie looked at her sorry, but they both got out of the club alive. And mostly un-hurt, and that was all that really mattered.

* * *

_**Hmmmm... Interesting...**_

_**I worked really hard trying to get a lot of detail into this, i hope that it was enjoyable!**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**Shunice x**_


	3. Chapter 3

Beth dreamed of a strange world that night. The world was different, over run and defeated by the living dead. The living was afraid, and the dead wanted to kill. The dead walked the earth and Beth was petrified. She lost everyone, no one she loved or cared about was around her. All she had was herself. She was running, her feet taking her as fast as they could possibly go, but something tripped her up. She fell hard, hitting her head onto the leaf covered ground. She rolled over, looking at the dead that was coming for her. But then, just as all hoped was lost, a figure with white wings on his back appeared and defeated all the dead people away. He was breathing heavily after the fight, but turned around and bent down to help Beth up. She smiled, recognizing his face.

"Thank you." She whispered, her hands finding his arms and holding them tight.

He bowed his head slightly looking at her through his lashes. "No need to thank me darlin'."

Beth felt safe in this mans presence. The evil world that she was in didn't feel so bad when he was helping her through it. She smiled and leaned into his chest, feeling the way his breath caught under her cheek.

Beth woke up from the horrible dream and shook with relief that it wasn't real.

She tried to sit up, but the pain in her side was unbearable. She led back down and sighed, remembering the events of last night. Was it strange that the man who had saved her in real life was also the man that saved her in her dreams?

"Morning." Maggie said from the doorway, peeking her head inside.

Beth smiled and asked her sister to help her up. Maggie set the glass of water and pain killers on the side before walking over to Beth, putting her hand on her back to gently ease her into a sitting position. "You look rough, take these." Maggie said and shoved the glass and pill in her face. Beth mentally thanked her for making her feel better about herself before taking the pill. Instantly, the pain seemed the ease a little.

"Did you sleep okay on the couch?"

Maggie nodded and sat next to her. "I slept like a log, i think i was too drunk to notice really." The both laughed, which made Beth face tighten at the pain the laughing caused in her side. She remembered the man, Daryl, that was his name. He had saved her, if he didn't step in Beth don't know what could have happened. She didn't want to think about it either. Then Beth remembered how that same man had also saved her in her dream. He defiantly had made a big impact on her, more deeply than she thought if she was dreaming about him. Closing her eyes she sighed and got out of bed.

With a little help from Maggie, she got dressed after a long hot shower and was ready to face to day. "You're so lucky that guy found you." She said quietly as she brushed Beth's hair into a high pony tail.

Beth nodded in agreement. She defiantly had to find him and thank him today, it was top of her list of things to do today. "I know, i'm going to find him and thank him today." Beth said.

"Good," Was all Maggie said. Really she wanted to find that man who had beaten Beth and hurt him. Her blood boiled at the thought of his hitting her, of the thought he must of been thinking. Beth, sensing her sisters anger turned around and hugged Maggie.

"Don't think about it now Mag's, i'm okay."

Maggie sighed and with that sigh a tiny bit of the anger she felt slipped out of her.

The day slipped away and Maggie helped Beth find a small gift for Daryl in some of the shops in town. Just before Maggie left to head home around 3pm, she hugged Beth close and told her to be careful. Maggie said she would visit every 2 weeks if she could, Beth hoped she could come back sooner. Maggie then hopped in Glenn's van and drove home. Beth felt slightly sad watching her leave, her body already missing her sisters company.

After watching the van turn the corner, Beth headed inside. As she pulled out her keys to open her apartment, the door opposite hers opened. And out stepped Ian. She smiled at him in greeting before turning back around to try and open her door.

"Well," He said playfully behind her. "You've been here one day and you've already hurt yourself." Beth turned, she forgotten about the light bruise that had appeared on her face over night. She reached up to touch to tender skin. "What happened?" He asked, moving closer to her to get a good look at the bruise.

"Oh you know, the usual." She tried to shrug it off, but when Ian stepped forward and leaned against the wall next to her, she came to the conclusion that shrugging it off with him wouldn't be an option. She went through the events of the night and watched as Ian face dropped in surprise.

"Blood hell, you had a rough night." He pulled a lopsided smile and Beth stomach gave a slight twitch. It was so unbearably cute.

"Yeah, but you know, could have been worse." Beth answered.

He nodded. "Yeah, you wanna find that man that helped you and thank him." He said and stood up straight. "Well, i best be off. Look after yourself love." And then he walked out the block of apartments. Beth was surprised that he called her love, not many people said that word where she was from. They rarely said it to the person they loved never mind saying it casually. Beth opened her door and grabbed her bag and purse before heading out again to find Daryl.

She went back to the bar, to find only a few staff was working. The place looked a lot different in the day than it did last night. No bumping music and light whizzing around above your head. She walked up to the nearest person and asked after Daryl. They told her that he wasn't working today, but she could probably find him down at a community center down the road. She left after thanking them and followed the direction the bar lady had gave her. After about 10 minutes of walking, she came across the community center. The outside didn't look to inviting, the bricks of the building looked old and she feared that any second it might collapse. She opened the door and a group of people was heading towards her. They was all sweaty and some very hyped up. It looked like they had just been for a 5 mile run. Stepping through the rush of people, she came to an huge hall. Around the hall was a lot of stuff, punching bags, kick bags, mats and all other different stuff.

She walked further inside and noticed Daryl in the corner, rubbing a towel over his face. She walked towards him. "Daryl?" She called, making sure it was him and not some stranger.

He removed the towel from his face, and frowned at her. "Hey." He said slowly and walked over to meet her. The towel hadn't removed all the sweat from his face and he still looked warm.

Remembering that she didn't give him her name last night, she reached out and shook his hand. "My name's Beth by the way... I just wanted to thank you again, for last night." She then held out the small gift she bought him. It was a six pack of beer, she wanted to get him something better, like wine, but Maggie said that he looked more like a beer guy so they went with that.

He peeked inside and looked back at her, his face unreadable. "Ya shouldn' av, really, i didn't do anythin' that no one else wouldn't have done."

She shrugged, "Well, i disagree. I think most people would have just looked the other way. And I'm thankful you didn't." She smiled softly at him, hoping that he would genuinely see how grateful she was that he had helped her. He looked at her with blank gaze for a while before walking over to some table and chairs.

"You wanna join me for one?" He said and set the six pack on the table, pulling one out.

Beth bit her lip, thinking. She didn't really have anything to do, work didn't start until tomorrow. And she felt pretty safe with Daryl, after all if he was going to hurt her he had every opportunity to do so yesterday. She walked over and took a can herself.

"So, what is all this?" Beth gazed around at the hall. It looked like a martial arts lesson had just happened here.

He took a long swig before answering. "I teach self defense some days through out the week." He said casually.

"Really, that's interesting." Beth loved the thought. She had always wanted to take self defense classes, but just never seemed to find the time.

He shrugged. "Not really, i just teach people how ta hit and defend themselves." He took another long swig while Beth drank slowly. She tilted her head and looked at him. His eyes was closed as he drank, his face relaxed but also sweaty from the workout he'd just done. She couldn't help but think of her dream last night, her small hand on his his arms, the way his breath caught when he leaned into him. She wondered if that would happen in real life. Beth shook the thoughts off.

"I could give ya some lessons, if ya wanted?" He suggested after setting his near empty can back on the table. Beth pondered this for a moment, it could defiantly come in handy, knowing how to defend herself.

"I don't know." She answered honestly. "I start my new job tomorrow, and not sure if i could make it to class in time." She knew that he had lessons on Sundays, but she was pretty sure she would be spending most Sundays grading and marking children's tests and homework. That's what she did in college, she do any coursework on Sundays, her routine worked for her.

He looked up at her through his lashes, his stare curious. "Where are ya workin'?"

"Oh." She said, excited to tell someone about her new job. "I'm starting as an assistant Music Teacher down in the River Bound Middle School."

"Music Teacher ey?" He said and gave a little smile. "What do ya play."

Beth eyes went sort of glazed at the question. "Piano, have done since i was a kid."

He took another swig. He paused for moment, taking in her expression. He could tell by the way she talked and looked that she loved Music. He wished he had something he loved that much. "Well, if your interested, i could train ya one on one on a Saturday. I don't have any lessons or usually anything planned on a Saturday daytime."

"Oh no, i couldn't waste your free time." Beth shook her head, taking another little sip.

"I wouldn't offer if i didn't want ta. Makes no difference ta me." Daryl tried to sound casual, but the thought of one on one time with this girl was sort of drawing him in. He didn't know why, and he wasn't sure he liked the way his feelings was taking him. If Daryl had learned anything over the years, he had learned that feelings could mess up a lot of things, could get in the way and blind you on what really mattered. He gulped, pulled out a fresh can and cracked it open. He knew he shouldn't have offered one on one, but after seeing how vulnerable she was yesterday he knew he couldn't let it happen to her a again. A girl as pretty as she was needed to know how to defend herself.

Beth thought about it for a moment. She did want to learn to defend herself, especially after what happened last night and now that she was alone without the sister with no family living in this area. "Okay, if your sure it's no bother."

"It isn't." Daryl said.

"If i can make it to any of your lessons in the week, i will try to instead of you going out of your way for me." She paused and glanced down at her bitten nails. "What days do you take lessons in the week?"

"Only a Wednesday and Sunday, at 4." The way Daryl answered and questions was usually short. He never explained, or went into to much detail. Beth liked that, she hated it when someone droned on about a subject for no reason.

"Ok, i'll try and make it Wednesday. If not, should i meet you here on Saturday at 3?" Beth asked. She suddenly had a sharp shot of pain in her side and she winced. Seeing the pain in her face Daryl couldn't help but react, he stood her up slowly and lifted her top without even asking her permission. He thought he should have, but was too caught up in the moment to be polite. Beth breathed in, shocked at his fingers touching her bare side.

"It isn't broken, but badly bruised. Ya should put some ice on it, and keep on top of pain relief. I'll go grab ya some ice." He walked away, taking his can with him. Beth sat back down, wincing at the pain it caused. She should have topped up on pain tablets before she left her flat, but she stupidly forgot.

Daryl returned with a towel wrapped around a bag of ice. "Put that on it, should ease some of the pain." Beth did as he said and sighed in relief. It felt so good.

"You know your stuff." She complemented.

"Been in a lot of fights."

Beth looked at him, he did look like he had been in a lot of fights. He had a few scars over his arms and tiny ones on his face that Beth hadn't noticed in the darkness of the club. She wanted to know more, but knew that she didn't have any right asking those sorts of questions.

"So, Saturday at 3?"

"3." He agreed. Beth stood up, seeing her struggle, Daryl couldn't help but take her on her good side and help her stand. She then began walking away and Daryl strangely didn't want her to leave. He was enjoying her company.

"Goodbye then." Beth, said and waved over her shoulder. "Don't drink all that beer at once." She teased with a wink.

Daryl laughed and raised his can. "Can't promise that." He said and sat back down, pulling out a mobile from his right pocket.

Beth left, and she felt better at the fact that she had thanked him properly. Now she was getting some defense classes. She would feel a lot safer living on her own if she knew how to defend herself properly. Yesterday was a big wake up call, she was just so weak and fragile. She was determined not to be that girl anymore. She smiled as she walked back down the street, heading back to her apartment. Sad as it was, she was looking forward to spending an evening on her own, curled up on the sofa watching film. She was even more looking forward to her first day on her new job tomorrow.

"Beth!" A voice called from behind. She turned and saw Daryl running at a good pace towards her. He reached her and held out her bag. "Ya forgot somethin'." He said as her bag dangled from his hand.

Beth caught her breath. "Thank you for bringing it me! I don't know where I'd be without this bag." She took her bag, mentally slapping herself for forgetting something so important.

He smiled, "I know what ladies are like over their bags." He turned around and walked away. "See ya Saturday." He called, not looking back at her as he said it. Beth watched him walk away, entranced at his silhouette against the lowering sun in front of him.

And strangely, Beth also couldn't wait for Saturday to arrive.

* * *

**_So... I hoped you liked the way i did the dream? _**

**_Are you enjoying it so far? Leave a review and let me know please, all feedback is great._**

**_Also, does any of you know off a Beta, or would like to Beta this story? PM if you would :)_**

**_Thanks for following, favourting and reviewing. Nice to know that you are enjoying it!_**

**_Shunice x_**


	4. Chapter 4

Monday was a fairly hot day, the sun shone through the window and woke Beth up that morning. She rose from her bed and gave a stretch once on her feet. She was feeling refreshed and excited about the day. After glancing in the mirror, she tried to cover up the bruise on her face as much as she could with concealer and foundation. She brushed her hair and put it into a high bun, letting out some strands on the sides to frame her face. She dressed in appropriate attire, a white blouse with a yellow cardigan over the top leaving it unbuttoned. She also wore a dark pair of jeans to go with it and threw on her usual calf high boots. She checked herself over in the mirror first, feeling that she looked just right, she left to head for her new job.

Beth arrived at her new job a little early so that she could go and meet everyone. Butterflies flew in her stomach and she greeted Lori Grimes, she was the head teacher, she was lovely and Beth learned that her son Carl was in the school. Beth knew that she would probably be teaching her son in music, and reminded herself to say hello to Carl. She was a bundle of nerves stepping into the teacher lounge. People glanced at her, and smiled warmly. Hopefully, this wouldn't be too bad. "I'd like for you all to meet Beth, she is the new assistance music teacher." Every waved hello and Lori took her around the large room, greeting her to everyone. She knew that a few people noticed the bruise on her face, but no one asked questioned which suited Beth.

Everyone was extremely nice and kind, all welcoming her in with open arms. Then she met the main music teacher and everything changed. "Hi." The women said, coldly.

Maybe things wouldn't go a smoothly as she hoped.

As they walked to the class room to start the day, Beth couldn't help but notice her tense shoulders and the way she walked a little ahead of Beth. She sighed and followed her into class. "I didn't catch your name." Beth said as she took in the room. It was beautifully decorated, with famous composers and musicians lining the walls, The woodwind, string and brass family hung on the walls, all members present to their groups. This was exactly how she imagined it. And then she saw the Piano. It was sitting in front of the many windows and Beth walked to it, like it was a long lost friend. She sat on the cold stool, running her fingers over the keys.

"That's cause i didn't give it to you." The other women said, taking a seat behind her desk which was littered with paper work and old food. "You can call me Miss Harrison."

Beth stared at her for a moment, taking in her tired eyes and long blonde hair pulled up in a loose pony tail. Beth began wondering if she was going to be this awkward for her duration at this school. She sighed and nodded turning back towards the piano just as the bell rang for lessons to begin.

Beth had a feeling that it was going to a be a long hard day.

The first lessons went relatively smoothly, all the children where great and excited to meet her. They sat at their desks and waited for Miss Harrison to start the lesson. Miss Harrison no doubt was once a brilliant teacher, she probably loved the thought of teaching children the wonder of music, teaching them notes and different tempos. But now, she was bored and thought the class as if reading a book. Beth didn't say anything though, and waited until the next class came in. She introduced herself before the class, and waited for them to finish asking any questions she asked before sitting at the piano again. Miss Harrison stood up and began repeating herself from the earlier lesson, handing out some paper work.

"Miss Greene?" One of the students said from behind her. She looked a noticed it was Carl, Lori's son. She smiled at him. Carl looked a little bit like his mother, but she felt that he got most of his features from his father. She wondered who his father was.

"Yes Carl?" Beth said and smiled at him.

He leaned towards her from his seat, trying to stay quite enough so that the other teacher wouldn't hear. "Do you play piano?" He asked, his voice low and hushed.

Beth nodded, "Yes, i love to play."

"Can you play something for us?" He asked.

"Oh yes, please play something." Another child said, she was sure her name was Sophia. All the children joined in, turning to face her, all waiting for her play a song.

Beth smiled at the excited faces staring at her, she was glad that they was already taking to her so well. Beth turned and noticed the way Miss Harrison stared at her. If looks could kill, then hers would be stabbing Beth a billion times over. She swallowed and spun around, placing her fingers over the right keys to make the right chords.

She knew what song she was going to play before she began playing, it was just such a beautiful song and the piano and the lyrics matched and mixed into a perfect blend. Beth relaxed and began singing.

_Looking from the window above _  
_It's like a story of love_  
_Can you hear me? _  
_Came back only yesterday_  
_Moving farther away_  
_Want you near me_

_All I needed was the love you gave_  
_All I needed for another day _  
_And all I ever knew_  
_Only you _

Beth loved to play this song. The song just took over her being and she found that lyrics just flew out of her, and the chords practically played themselves.

_Sometimes when I think of her name _  
_When it's only a game _  
_And I need you_  
_Listen to the words that you say_  
_It's getting harder to stay _  
_When I see you_

_All I needed was the love you gave_  
_All I needed for another day _  
_And all I ever knew_  
_Only you_

There was a instrumental here, but Beth could feel Miss Harrison's eyes sending daggers into her spine so she wrapped it up. Even if it went against her to do so.

_All I needed was the love you gave_  
_All I needed for another day _  
_And all I ever knew_  
_Only you_

_This is gonna take a long time _  
_And I wonder what's mine_  
_Can't take no more_  
_Wonder if you'll understand _  
_It's just the touch of your hand_  
_Behind closed door_

_All I needed was the love you gave_  
_All I needed for another day _  
_And all I ever knew_  
_Only you_

She finished up and spun back around. The kids faces were full of awe, all staring at her with wide eyes. "That was beautiful Miss Greene." Carl said, leaning forward to her. She smiled at thanked him.

"I want to learn to play like that." Sophia said, and a few kids nodded in agreement. This made Beth so happy, she had always wanted to teach piano to children. At the end of the day, she would ask Lori if she could give some of the kids some lessons after classes finished one day a week.

After the kids poured out, Miss Harrison looked at her from her desk. "Where did you learn to play?"

"My mama taught me when i was little." Beth said. She remembered her lessons with her mother, usually on a Sunday evening. They would sit side by side at the piano, both joking and laughing as Beth took in the information her mother passed down to her. She missed her mother, more than she once thought. Beth's father would come in and tell them that it was getting late and that Beth needed rest ready for the school day tomorrow. She would usually ignore the smell of liquor on his Breathe, but Beth's mother wouldn't. And that was usually how the arguments started.

Miss Harrison nodded and gathered the paper from the desks, ready for the next class to come in.

* * *

The day passed fairly quickly. After it, she found Lori in her office and knocked before walking in. She found Carl in the office too, he was sat at one of the chairs, watching his mother as she packed up her things. "Hi Miss Greene, i hope you had a great first day." Lori said and walked around the her.

"Yes, i have a wonderful day. But, i was wondering if i could ask you a question." Beth smiled, and Lori nodded for her to continue. "Well, a few of the kids today asked if i could teach them some piano lessons, i know your son Carl was interested." Lori looked back and Carl nodded eagerly.

"I don't see the harm in it." Lori said and ruffled her sons hair. "It'll have to be a Wednesday after school, all the other days already have after school activities."

She was planning to meet Daryl on Wednesdays if she could, so that she didn't have to waste his time on Saturdays. But she wanted to teach the kids more than anything else in the world. She nodded and left, excited that she had already been given the opportunity to start an after school lesson. She practically skipped to her car.

* * *

As the week passed, Beth found her mind traveling to Daryl more and more. She was looking forward to her lessons on Saturday, ready to tackle a new skill. She never wanted a repeat of that day again, she never wanted to feel defenceless again. She knew Daryl would help her with that, and she couldn't wait to see him again.

Wednesday lesson went extremely well, about 5 students showed up and that was a great number to work with. It meant that all the kids could have their own time with Beth, all of them learning individually at their own pace, not in a group and rushed. Carl and Sophia was one of the 5, and they both thoroughly enjoyed it. She was glad that it was a success and hoped that it would grow, maybe one day she could take on more lessons after school.

As she woke up on Saturday morning, her heart hammering in her chest. She was excited and nervous about today. Beth had never fought in her life, she didn't want Daryl to think she was weak and laugh at her or something. But as she began walking to the Community Centre, her feet leading her the way, she pushed away the silly thought. Of course Daryl wouldn't laugh at her, he didn't seem like that type of guy. She hoped anyway.

As she walked down the street, she was warmed by the sun on her skin. It was such a beautiful day. She walked into the community centre and was greeted by an empty room. "Hello?" She called into the hall, her voice echoing back to her.

No one answered and she glanced at her phone, she was about 10 minutes early. Sighing, she decided to check the centre out. She heard her boots click on the floor as she walked around the back. She pushed open the door and walked into a kitchen area. The cupboard was beaten and old, defiantly hadn't been used in a long time.

She stepped inside and was rammed into from the side. The impact knocked breath out of her, she gasped and tried to grip something to stop them from hurting her further, but her back slammed into the wall and she groaned. She screamed and tried to push the attacker away.

Opening her eyes she saw Daryl face staring at her, his face centimeters from hers. She let out a sharp breath and relaxed.

"What the fuck?" She said, enjoying the cuss on her lips. She rarely cussed, but she felt it was needed in this situation. Her body was shaking with the events that had just happened, she really felt like someone had just attacked her. It was even more scary when you didn't see it coming.

He looked down at her for a moment, his hands on her hips from where he was still slightly pushing her against the wall. She noticed the way his eyes skimmed her body first before he backed away. Licking her lips, she stood straight and rubbed the back of her head where it had made impact with the wall.

"Ya need to be able to handle situation like this, not just panic like ya did." He leaned against the wall that was to their left and watched her with careful eyes.

She felt like she was being examined and didn't enjoy the way it made her skin itch. "I didn't panic." She said, trying to defend herself.

"Oh, is that right?" He didn't bother trying to hide the smirk on his face. "So you didn't scream and try and get away from me." He reacted the way she tried push him away. He over acted it, making her out to be worse that she was. Beth narrowed her eyes and walked up to him, she whacked him on the arm so hard that her hand stung afterwards.

He stared at her, surprise on his face. "That's more of what we need Beth… What is your last name?"

"Greene, you?" She answered as she stepped passed him. Her shoulder knocked his, causing him to turn to face her. She bit her lip and continued walking away.

"Dixon." He said and followed her into the hall. "Well, Greene. That was just something to waken you up a little." He walked past her and headed towards the main door that lead outside.

"Hey!" She called, he glanced back. She couldn't help but take him in, this frame against the light escaping in through the cracks of the door, it made him look like he was a ghost or perhaps and angel. She remembered his jacket. "Where are you going, I thought we had a lesson?"

"We do. But you need to work on your stamina. So, we're off for a run."

Beth looked down at her attire, she didn't really feel like she had dressed in clothes suitable for running. But Daryl continued walking towards the door. She obviously didn't have a say in this, so she followed him. Her heart still beating fast from what had just occurred.

* * *

**_I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for all the positive feedback, I'm so happy that you are all enjoying the story. :D_**

**_The song is called Only You by Yazoo if you want to listen._**

**_Shunice x_**


	5. Chapter 5

They had been running for over an hour now, no breaks, no stops. Beth felt good, but her heart and limbs told her otherwise. She wanted to keep up with Daryl to beat him and match his pace. But he was just too good at this. He would beat her all the time over the course of the run, always over taking her and even slowing down to match his pace with hers sometimes. It made her angry.

Beth was bent over gasping for breath once they was back inside the community centre. They must have jogged for about 8 miles, jogging and sprinting for all that time, only stopping when Beth was near collapsing. For someone like Beth who never jogged, it was torture. Daryl barely slowed down, he just would jog on the spot and wait for Beth to catch her breath before urging her to carry on. She felt like she wanted to slap him, and she also felt like she was going to throw up. Daryl walked over and patted Beth on the back, praising her and actually quite shocked at how well she had done it. Most of his students would be throwing up by now.

Beth sat on the floor, her legs giving underneath her. "Never... doing... that again." She said, her voice cracked and and dry. She swallowed back nothing, her mouth was so dry.

As if reading her mind, Daryl handed her a bottle of water. Beth opened it with an eagerness she has never felt before. She drank quickly, probably too quickly. She didn't care though, she felt like she was dying from exhaustion and thirst, and that this water was the only thing that would save her. Daryl took the bottle from her, told her to slow down. She did so and stood up. "I'm never doing that again." She said once her heart had slowed to an almost normal pace.

Daryl turned to look at Beth, he looked disappointed but quickly turned so she didn't see most of the expression. Beth didn't give a shit, she was in pain. Her lungs were screaming at her inside her chest. She still couldn't believe how far Daryl made her run on her first ever go.

"Ya will, ya'll do 5 miles 3 times a week before visiting me on Saturdays." He said and sat on the chairs next to the old beaten up table. He tapped his fingers on the table, it echoed around the near empty room.

She shook her head, "Why would i do that voluntarily to myself? No way. Plus, i don't have the time through out the week with work." Beth had half a mind to walk away then. He must be crazy, she thought, making her run so far and so fast on her first ever time.

He stood up and circled her. "You need stamina if you're going to fight Beth. It isn't really about strength, even though that does help... But stamina is defiantly more important. Most people who are strong think they can defeat anyone, but if ya can duck there hits and side step them, all the while making them tired. Ya will eventually win."

"I don't want to fight purposely, i want to defend myself." Beth said. The thought of fighting for pleasure made her feel sick. She'd seen a fight once when she was in school, saw the blood splatter from the boys nose as the other guy hit him in the face. It was horrible to see, something Beth hoped she would never see again.

Daryl nodded. "Right, and what is the most affective way of defending yourself?"

Beth shrugged at first, she wasn't entirely sure of the answer.

"Running away, that's the most affective way. If ya distract him, or hurt him long enough to escape and ya are faster than he is, then ya'll be fine." He paused looking at Beth to see that she was coming to agree with what he was saying. "But, if ya aren't faster than him and he caught ya... Then what do ya think will happen then?" Beth looked down, flashbacks of what happened running through her brain. Daryl sat back down in his seat, looking at up at Beth with a bored, but also pleased at proving himself right expression.

"If ya don't like my teaching style, ya don't have to come. I offered ya my help to be nice, I'm not forcing ya to stay here." Beth looked down at him, saw his unreadable face and wondered what he was actually thinking deep inside that brain of his. Did he want her here, did he think about her involuntarily like she found herself doing for him sometimes. Biting her lips she walked to him and sat on the chair opposite him.

"No, i'm sorry. I don't want to leave. I want to learn all this." Daryl nodded a small smile escaping his lips. He said it hoping that she wouldn't leave. But the chance that she might made him feel worried. Something about this girl, the way she was sitting in front of him now and the way she danced in that bar a week ago drew him in. He needed to know this Beth.

"Good, then ya'll do what i say, right?" Daryl asked, testing her.

She glanced at him, took him in. He was trust worthy, she was sure of it. If anyone could teach her good skills, it would be him. "Yes." She said and reached for another bottle of water. She watched him hard as she drank, and he looked back. He watched as she swallowed each gulp going down her smooth throat. Daryl cleared his throat, planning to look away but his eyes wouldn't let him. She stopped drinking, licked her lips and looked away from him. There was something about the air between them, the tension that built there as she drank her drink. It made Daryl want to lean forward and study her, learn and memorize her every feature. As soon as she looked away that hold was lost and he sagged in relief.

Daryl quickly grabbed some paper and pen. While he was working on writing something, Beth drank the water again. Loving the way it cooled her fiery throat and settled her stomach. Daryl then shoved the paper in her face. "Follow this schedule, it will work for ya." He said and stood up, putting his jacket on.

Beth gazed at the paper first, but realised he was leaving, she grabbed her things and followed after him. "So, that's all we're doing today?"

He nodded and smiled lightly at her. "Got to learn to walk before you run Greene." He teased. "My number is on there too, ya know." He gave her a small wink before jogging off into a direction Beth wasn't sure off. She watched him go again, leaning back into the community centre wall to watch as him slowly disappeared down the hill.

Daryl Dixon, she pondered his name. He was a fascinating man, full of surprises. Looking down at her paper, she noticed that he had penciled in for her to meet him at the place called Wood Lily Cafe on a Tuesday afternoon. It was the right time that she could get there just after work. She smiled a little. Cheeky bugger, he didn't even ask her in person. Just assumed she would be there. In all honesty, Beth would probably be there. She bit her lip and typed in the number her had left for her on the paper into her phone. She had a feeling she would be texting him soon enough.

* * *

After her long aching walk back home, Beth finally reached her front door. She wanted to hug in greeting, it was such a beautiful sight. The door behind her opened and out stepped Ian. He glanced at her and smiled a lopsided grin. "We need to stop meeting like this." He teased. They had bumped into each other this way a few times the past week.

Beth laughed and nodded. "Yes we do." She said and admired him. He was tall, taller than her at about 6 foot. His eyes were steady and watching her carefully, she loved the way he dressed. He always wore a suit, but some how made it look casual. He was so hot it made Beth flush every time she looked at him.

Ian reached out and tucked a loose strand of hair behind Beth ear. She swallowed and felt a twitch in her stomach. Ian was a very handsome man, enough to turn anyone's head. "Been working out?" He asked, his voice a little lower now he was closer to her. Beth simply nodded and felt a flush creep up her neck at the thought of how sweaty and horrible she must looked.

Ian hummed a little and stepped back from her, lessening the tension between them. "You look good sweaty." He stated. Beth blushed and tried to hide it by looking down. Ian smiled, his teeth were perfectly white and straight. It made Beth a little jealous. "So, are you free Tuesday?" He asked. She knew that he was asking her out, and her mouth almost screamed a yes at him. But then she remembered Daryl.

"I'm not... I have," She paused and wondered if telling him about Daryl was a good idea. He's probably think that she was dating another man, and Beth didn't want that. So she lied. "I have to stay late at work."

He nodded and shrugged. "S'okay. Another time?"

Beth nodded. They said their goodbyes and he walked out the front door. Beth's heart hammered in her chest, almost as much as it did after the work out.

Ian was so hot it made you feel like you was breaking some kind of law just by looking at him. She could imagine him naked, sculptured to perfection. Sighing Beth opened her door and stepped inside. As she was thinking about Ian naked, she randomly thought about Daryl naked. She stopped walking and scolded herself for the thought, but realised that she did nothing wrong. She knew she was attracted to Daryl, how could she not be. He was also perfection.

It was hard to see under all those clothes he wore at the club. But in his work out clothes, nothing but a baggy top and bottoms, she saw his muscles in all their glory. Beth walked with a slight skip in her step to the Bathroom.

After setting the bath to run, she went and fetched her mobile. Once in the bath, she scrolled through her phone, boredom taking over. She them remembered Daryl's number was in here. She pulled it up and started typing.

_-Hey, it's Beth. You left your number so i thought i'd return the favour._

She set the phone on the side. She wanted to sound casual about it all, act like she just did as a random idea to text him, which it was in all honesty. The water was amazing and soothing her aching muscles and she dipped her head under. A hot bath always made everything better. A few minuted later, her phone beeped. She opened the text.

_-Ahh, Beth Greene. Nice to hear from you so shortly. _

_-Hmmm..._

_-Hmmmm..._

_-So, why did you give me your number?_

_-In case you needed to cancel on me. Why else would i give it to you otherwise?_

Beth thought about that for a moment, why else would he have given her his number? She bit her lips and began typing a reply.

_\- To annoy while i'm at home, not just when your trying to kill me with making me run 8 miles._

There was a little delay before her phone beeped again.

_-Guess we will never know._

Beth gave a small laugh before continuing.

_-Why are we meeting Tuesday?_

_-You'll find out Tuesday._

_\- :( You are no fun Daryl Dixon..._

_\- :P So, what are you doing?_

Beth couldn't believe that Daryl had asked her that. The most commonly asked question within the texting world. She thought of an answer for a moment, wondering where to go with this.

_-In the bath._

Beth decided to take the flirty route. There was a long pause and Beth's skin crawled with nerves, what if it was too forward? It probably was. Mentally slapping herself, she washed her hair and body, jumping when her phone beeped.

_-Soo.. You're texting me naked?_

Beth liked the way he was flirting back, it didn't make her feel like such an idiot now. Beth couldn't believe that she was actually flirting with Daryl. Damn, she barely even knew him. She had only met him three time and she is already talking about being naked and texting him while bathing. She hasn't done this sort of thing since Jimmy. Obviously, those texts were a lot dirtier, but this is the first time she's acted this way with a near stranger. But she couldn't help it, all she could think about as she was texting him was how amazing his butt looked in those jogging bottoms while he ran today.

She licked her lips at the thought and sank into the water a little further as she replied.

_-No just teasing you. I'm watching tv  
_

_-Haha, so funny... Tease  
_

_-I like to tease ;)  
_

Beth waited for a reply, but nothing came. Not even after she got out of the bath and ate her dinner. She found herself staring at her phone, hoping that he would text her back. Realising how stupid she was being, she called Maggie trying to distract herself. Who invented texting anyway?

After a long talk to Maggie she got comfortable on the sofa, ready to watch some romantic chick flicks. She loved this one. 13 going on 30. It was an excellent film, and took her mind of her non responder. She wondered how many other women was watching this film now, waiting for someone to text them back. After crying at the film, even though she knew it had a happy ending, Beth got up and got into bed. Ready for sleep.

Her body was aching and her mind was buzzing with the homework she needed to mark tomorrow ready for next weeks lessons. It would take at least 5 hours to do it because Miss Harrison had given all the homework to her, and taken none herself. Horrible women, Beth thought. But then tried not to jump to conclusions too soon. She'd give her another week before making a full assessment on her.

Her phone beeped.

Beth picked it up, her fingers tapping quickly at the excitement of seeing what he finally replied back.

_-So, the big question is... was you actually naked or watching tv?_

Beth smiled into the dark.

_-Guess we will never know_.

Beth text back, repeating what he text her earlier. She smiled at having the last say and turned her phone off before settling down into her bed, ready for sleep to take over.

* * *

**_I hope you enjoyed this chapter... Bit of flirty texting (Can you call this sexting?) Did you like it anyway?_**

**_I'd also like to say an extra thank you to the everyone that has reviewed, favourited and followed. I can't believe i have 57 followers already! So yes, really thank you everyone for reading and enjoying my story. The more of you that review, favourite and follow, the more it encourages me to write. So really, thank you!_**

**_What you all thinking of Ian? Miss Harrison? _**

**_Also, looking for a Beta. PM if interested :D_**

**_Shunice x_**


	6. Chapter 6

On Tuesday morning, Beth stared at herself in the mirror long and hard before applying her make-up. She looked at her hair, her face and wondered to herself if people found her attractive or not. What made someone 'pretty'?

She gave herself simple make-up, she didn't wear her usual dark eye liner to the school, she thought that it might scare the kids away from her and she didn't want that. She put her make-up in her bag though so she could re do it later on.

She was looking forward to see Daryl today after lessons, they had been texting on and off since Saturday, but nothing as flirtatious as Saturday's texting. He was on her mind a lot, when she was at home sitting watching tv, when she was washing the dishes, when she played the piano, he was there in the back of her mind.

So was Ian, he had came over and knocked on her door yesterday night. She opened up and he asked her to come for dinner with him on Friday night, he said he would pick her up outside the school and that it would be no problem for him to have an early meal. She agreed and since then he has been in the back of her mind also.

But even though Ian was a man she was going on a date with, Daryl was the person she wondered about most. She texted him more often aswell. Was that allowed? Unsure, Beth got dressed into a light pair of jeans, a light top with a pink-white cardigan over the top. She kept her hair down today, in its usual curly frizziness.

The day passed quickly. At lunch she was in the play ground, her turn to watch the children. She was surrounded by kids, all of them asking about the piano, and how she has learned to play. Carl and Sophia ran around in the field to her right, playing tag. Beth smiled remembering when she used to play tag with her sister.

"Can i have piano lessons." One kid asked. She had long dark hair and bright green eyes. She reminded Beth of Maggie when she was younger. Beth missed her family, but she loved this job so much that it made the missing bearable. She did phone home frequently, but it wasn't the same as seeing them would be. Smiling Beth said that the little girl would have to ask her mother before she can attend the classes.

As Beth bent over to pick up the pen that a dropped out of one of the kids bags, she heard a roar of a motorcycle going past the school. Glancing up, she caught a quick glimpse of the bike and the rider before it turned around the corner. Beth absentmindedly handed the pen back to its owner, and the bell rang for the kids to head back inside and make their way to their lessons. The bike and the person stuck with her through out the day even though Beth wasn't sure why. Maybe it was because motorcycles wasn't that common where she had lived, not many owned one. And even so, she was never allowed to wide on one, it was one of her fathers top rules. Turning around, she walked back into the school ready to be scowled at by Miss Harrison.

Beth has learned to ignore her colleagues stares, the kids kept her mind busy. As another class came in, they all ran straight to Beth where she was already perched on the stool in front of the piano. They all loved her, all of them couldn't wait to listen to her play. "What are you playing today Miss Greene?" A kid asked, smiling up at her. Beth turned to face the piano fully.

"Any suggestions?" She asked the children. Everyone threw songs at her, laughing Beth began playing one that she knew. The children settled into their seat as she played, all of them quite and entranced in her song. Beth loved that she could have such an affect on the kids, that she could pass her love of the piano onto them.

After all the children had left for the day. Beth went to the bathroom and applied some new make-up. She paid extra attention to her eye liner and then began pumping her hair so that it looked bouncy like it did this morning, as it had gone flat through-out the day. Afterwards she headed back to the classroom to grab her things, but stopped just outside when she heard voice from inside. Lori and Miss Harrison.

"Andrea, have you completed all the paper work?" Lori said, she didn't sound too pleased, which wasn't like Lori. She usually was a happy person, well, that is what Beth has seen so far anyway.

So, that was Miss Harrison's name, Andrea. Beth would make sure to call her by her first name from now on, just to annoy her like she's annoyed Beth with her attitude.

"Uhh..." Andrea stumbled, she could hear some shuffling of paper inside. "No. Beth hasn't finished it yet." She said.

Beth walked in and crossed my arms. "You never gave me any paper work to complete Andrea." Beth couldn't believe the lie, why would she lie about this. Beth slightly shook her head as she watched Andrea's face fall.

She looked at Beth, her face clearly shocked, but she slowly regained her composure. "Yes i did Beth, i gave it you on Friday to complete for Monday, but you never handed it in." Her voice was a little shaky, and she didn't look Beth in the eye. Chicken, Beth thought.

She really wanted to argue back, she could quite easily argue her case. But when Beth glanced at Lori, she saw there was no need. Lori didn't believe a word Andrea said, this must be a regular occurrence. Biting her tongue, Beth walked away. She went to her bag, and checked everything was inside.

"I expect you to complete the paper work Andrea, Beth is an assistant, she doesn't understand all of it yet. I need it by Friday." Lori said before walking over to Beth. Andrea sat back in her seat, a scowl clear on her face. Lori and Beth walked out of the class room, discussing the scene. Lori explained that Andrea never handed work in on time, and always tried to find someone to blame. Beth was glad of that, because if this past experiences didn't happen, it would have looked bad on the new teacher.

Beth didn't understand why Andrea was so set on making her life here as an assistant so hard. Had Beth done something to upset her? No, of course she hadn't, Andrea has had a bad attitude with Beth since day one. Beth looked at watch and realised she didn't have time to talk about Andreas attitude with Lori today. After saying goodbye to Lori, she walked out the front doors of the school and headed towards her car in the parking lot.

Beth finally find the cafe and walks inside. It was small place with only 1 or 2 other people inside. She orders a cup of tea and waits at one of the booths by the window. Beth looked out the window and watched the beautiful day slip by. She loved to watch people, it was fascinating to her to see how people reacted, talked, moved. All unaware that she was watching. Beth wondered if people watched her sometimes when she strolled past a cafe on a Tuesday afternoon. She keeps watching and soon enough her cup of tea has run dry. Looking at her watch she sees that he's almost half an hour late. Sighing she pulls out her phone and give him a quick text, asking where he was. Beth didn't mind a little lateness, but half an hour was a lot when she had homework to mark for tomorrow and a lesson to prepare for the afternoon class. The waiter comes and she orders another cup of tea, giving him the benefit of the doubt.

But another half an hour later, 3 messages and 2 unanswered phone calls Beth gets angry. She pays her bill and walks out, not willing to wait any longer. She was furious, he didn't even have the decency to text or call that he couldn't make it or change the time of meeting. She walks down the street back to her car, all flustered and mad.

"Beth!" Someone calls from behind, she knew it was him. Spinning around she walks to him her arms crossed. His face was all flushed red and she could tell that he's been running for a long time as he was all sweaty and out breath. He reaches her and gives her a small smile, which soon fades when he see how angry she is. "Shit, i'm so sorry Beth."

"Sorry? You're sorry. An hour late and all you can say is that you're sorry?" Beth studied him. His hair was a mess and his shirt was slightly torn, probably from age. Was that a small bruise forming on his jaw?

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. This was the first time he has ever genuinely regretted standing a girl up, that was why he had ran for so long and so many miles in hopes of catching her to apologize. The look she was giving him was stern enough to make his mouth go dry. He licked his lips nervously. "I am sorry, really fucking sorry. An emergency came up." He added, hoping she wouldn't question it.

Beth wanted to reach out and touch the new bruise, but feared she might hit him if she got close enough. Instead, she kept her arms crossed. "Come on then, what was such an emergency that you couldn't even text or call?" Beth probably spoke too loudly, a few passers glanced at her, but she was so angry that she just didn't care what anyone thought.

Daryl looked down for a moment, he was biting his lip and Beth thought she saw a little bit of blood escape. "I-I -Uh, My bike broke down and i had to get it to the garage." Daryl knew that the cover up was crap, he knew she could see through it.

Beth knew that he was lying, she could tell by his body language and how he was stumbling. She bit her gum and tried not to shout. "And you couldn't even call?" Her voice was surprisingly quite, like she had just given up.

He looked at her, his eyes sad and sorry, but also full of restrain from not telling the truth. Slowly Beth shook her head. "I have better things to do with my time Daryl then wait for you." She wanted to ask him the truth, that she knew he was lying. But he looked down and she knew there was no point. She began walking away. "Goodbye Daryl."

She walked, not really seeing where she was going. Some small part pf her hoped he chase her, tell what really happened. But she knew he wouldn't. What was he hiding? What was that bruise from? So many question Beth needed answers too but knew she would never get.

She reached her car and turned it on. As she drove past, she saw Daryl was still where she left him, he watched her car drive away. In her review mirror he slowly faded out of sight. A lump formed in her throat that Beth had to push down with force.

Back at her apartment, she felt annoyed and lonely. Being stood up never felt good. She walked over across the hall, grabbing a bottle of wine and two empty glasses. Ian answered the door, his hair was wet. "Fancy a drink?" Beth asked, shaking the bottle and glasses a little for effect.

Ian stared at her for a moment, finally giving a lop sided smile. "With you? Of course." He said and stepping into the hall to follow her back into her apartment.

They was sitting in her living room, with the tv on in the back ground as they talked about their week so far. She left out the part with Daryl. He was facing her on the sofa with an almost empty glass of wine in his hands. Beth had been looking for an excuse to drink this wine., she had received about 4 bottle from family and friends when they found out she was finally fleeing the nest. They clinked glasses and began drinking. She liked his company, he was a really nice guy. But still, her mind was with Daryl. She couldn't get the imagine of him in her review mirror as she drove away out her mind.

Ian and Beth talked all night and she was shocked to find that she was really enjoying herself. She felt like she hadn't laughed this much in a long time. Her phone buzzed and she looked at it. Daryl.

_-You still coming Saturday?_

It was a simple question. But she didn't know how to answer it.

"You're mother?" Ian asked and smiled at her. She glanced up from her phone.

"Ugh, yeah." Beth lied, thinking it's easier to explain. She bit her lip and looked back at the text. "She wants to know if i'll go see her Saturday."

Ian rested his arm on the back of the sofa, his fingers finding the ends of Beth's hair and playing with it. "You should, be nice to see you're family right?"

Beth nodded slowly, still not sure what to do. Even though Daryl had annoyed her today, he did save her life and he was a good teacher. But she hated how he made her feel today, what if she ditched her again. Sighing she text him back.

_-Yes._

* * *

**_What do you think of this chapter? What is Daryl hiding?_**

**_Well Christmas is nearly upon us (Where has this year gone) I just wanted to wish you all a merry merry Christmas and have an amazing new year! _**

**_Favourite, Follow and Review! _**

**_Shunice x_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hello everyone! I hope you had a great Christmas. Sorry about the late up date :)_**

**_Only received 3 reviews on the last chapter... Didn't you like it? Well, i hope you enjoy this one more._**

* * *

Throughout the week Beth had realised how much she over reacted on Tuesday. She just couldn't get the image of Daryl watching her drive off in her mirror out of her head. The way he looked sad, the way that he had run to try and catch her before she left. The bruise of his face. Something happened, and Beth was dying to know what. She groaned and rolled over burying her face in her feathered pillow. It was half an hour before she had to meet Daryl at the park. He had text her to tell her the different meeting place, but they didn't text other than that. It made her feel sad that they didn't text, she had come to like his playful texting over the past few days.

Beth finally got out of bed and got dressed quickly. She had made sure to stick to the plan he had given her throughout the week. Sometimes even running an extra mile. She felt the effects it was having on her body, mostly aching muscles, but it felt good. Quickly getting ready into a comfy shorts and tight fitting but breathable top she walked out the door while pulling her messy hair into a pony tail. She glanced at Ian's door and thought if she should knock and talk to him like he had done with her throughout the week. Biting her lip, Beth walked past and out the door.

Beth didn't take her car, the park he wanted to meet at wasn't far. Probably about 2 miles. Beth thought it would be a good excuse to do some extra exercise despite her aching muscles. She started at a slow jog, her body quickly becoming warm and her heart racing. She felt the sweat at the bottom of her back, making her top stick to her skin. It was hard to keep this pace for the full 2 miles, so she did slow to a walk to get her breath every now and again. Soon enough, she reached the park. It was smallish, but one of the most beautiful areas she has seen since she moved here. Beth jogged inside and stared in wonder at the greenery. The trees were so tall that it blocked out the hot afternoon sun and brought some coolness to Beth. She stopped and bent over to catch her breath. Where was he?

Daryl saw her enter from his position leaning on the tree. He was sure she would like this park, not many people knew about it. There was many people here now in fact, so he pushed himself off the tree and headed towards her. She didn't even notice him and she slowly to walk, her head was up, staring at the tall trees and beautiful wild life. This park was beautiful, Daryl knew, but he didn't expect it to have such an effect on Beth. She stopped and bent over, panting heavily. She must have stuck to his routines Daryl thought as he neared her, he body looked a little more toned even after a week. He tapped her with a bottle of water he was holding and she looked up at him. Her eyes seemed bluer today and he tried to contain his features as he passed her the water. She swallowed hard before taking the water after saying thank you. Her neck was shimmery with sweat marks and he saw some wet patches on the back of her white top. Daryl would be lying if he said he didn't notice how good she looked in those shorts. He bit the inside of his lips and looked away back to her face.

Beth knew he was checking her out, but she didn't mind. She felt her face flush when he finally looked back into her eyes and she diverted her gaze back to the scenery.

"How did you find this place?" Beth said and walked a little further into the park. There was a large field to the right but everything else was trees and natural paths. Beth loved nature, she found it beautiful. She would sometimes wonder what the earth looked like before man come along. Was the whole earth as beautiful as this park?

Daryl followed her, but kept his distance and watched her and she examined the space. The park was probably about 10 acres in size. Beth walked and looked around and then came a dead stop, spotting something. Daryl was about to follow her gaze when she rushed off, saying she would be back in a moment. Daryl watched her go.

Beth walked down the dry mud path and into the field. She spotted Lori and began waving. Lori squinted at Beth, realised who she was and waved back. Carl started running for Beth.

"Hello Miss Greene." He said when he reached and walked her towards her mother and another person. "You can meet my father now. He's the Sheriff." Carl walked a little ahead of Beth. A Sheriff? Wow. Beth felt a little nervous walking to greet them.

"Hi Beth, mad meeting you here." Lori said and laughed a little as Beth came to stand by her side. Lori looked different outside of school, well, physically she looked the same, but she seemed more relaxed.

"Yeah, I'm here doing some training." Beth said and smiled. She turned her attention the man. "Hi, I'm Beth Greene, I work with Lori at the school." Beth said and extended her had to the man.

He took her hand. "Nice to meet ya Beth, I'm Rick." Beth smiled and took her hand back. Lori smiled at her -what Beth assumed- was her husband and then turned back to Beth.

"So, what are you training for?" Lori asked and they both walked a little bit away from Rick and Carl as they dropped a football and began playing a kicking game.

Beth didn't really want her attack to be known throughout the town, but she felt like she could trust Lori so she told her what happened at the clubs. "So, the man that helped me, Daryl, he said he would train me and teach me some self-defence so that it wouldn't happen again." Beth trailed off because she noticed how Lori face dropped slightly. "What's the matter?"

"Are you talking about Daryl Dixon?" Lori said, her voice a little tight. They stopped walking and Lori looked at Beth hard when she asked the question. Beth nodded and went to speak when Lori cut her off. "Be careful with that one Beth, the Dixons aren't a very nice family."

Beth shrugged. "Daryl seems fine to me."

Lori pulled a face. "You don't know their family like I do. Rick always has problems with them. Just be careful okay?"

"What did they do?" Beth asked, curiosity winning her over.

Lori shook her head. "I can't say. I'm sorry, just be careful." Lori and said and gave Beth a small smile before looking back at her son and his father.

Beth nodded, she wanted to try and get information out of her, but knew now wasn't the place. After a little hug, they parted ways, Beth waved them goodbye as she headed her way back to Daryl. Beth wondered if Rick knew something about Daryl that she didn't, something that she should know. She eyed Daryl as she neared him. He was handsome and that slightly clouded her judgement on whether or not he looked trust worthy. He was leaning against the tree and was also watching her carefully. His eyes were slightly lidded and his lips partly separated. Beth walked up to him, and stood right in front of him. She was probably too close to him, but she didn't care. She swear she heard him suck in a breath as she stood in front of him. She looked at him.

"What happened to you the other day Daryl?" Beth planned on only apologizing for her behaviour on Tuesday, but now after that conversation with Lori she needed to know.

Daryl rolled his eyes, annoyance starting to form in his expression. "I told you Beth, my bike broke-."

Beth shook her head hard and cut him off. "No. Don't lie." She paused and studied him. He frowned at her. "I saw the bruise." She continued and his face softened into nothing. He held no emotion now. She'd rather he be angry with her than be a blank screen. "I still see the bruise." She added. She didn't know what she was doing until it was too late. She raised her hand and gently run her fingers over the bruise. His eyes snapped to hers, shocked and surprised. She gently circled the bruise with her fingers. Daryl's hand shot up and gripped her wrist. It was a tight and firm grip, but it didn't hurt too much. Beth still jumped at the sudden movement.

His voice was angry when he spoke next. "It's none of your fucking business Beth." He growled and pushed her hand away, like she was diseased. Beth rubbed her wrist absentmindedly as she took a step back, realising that in fact it was none of her business and that she had no right to pry.

"You're right. I'm sorry." She said and looked back up at him. The anger was fading now and he looked at her with a softer expression.

He swallowed and walked past her. "Are going to train, because I have better things to do Greene." He said and glanced back at her.

Beth nodded and followed him down the field

They had exercised for the best part of 4 hours. Lori and her family had left a long time ago and the sunlight was starting to fade. She had been running again but this time weaving in and out of trees. It was a lot harder and tiring than it sounded. Daryl also taught her some new exercises to build up muscles. Like push ups and planks. He spent of most of the day teaching her how to do it properly because she kept falling out of the correct position. Beth knew that these planks were going to be the end of her. He body was screaming in pain every time she did one. As the hours went by, Beth noticed how Daryl tried not to look at her as she was exercises. She noticed the way his eyes would fight with his mind as to whether he could look or couldn't look. She didn't mind though, because she checked him out also. She found herself wondering how old he was. Defiantly older than her, probably early 30's? It was a definite no go zone, but still no harm in a looking.

As they walked back to the front of the gate, Beth's body was aching so much that she was thinking about staying in the park and sleeping there rest of the day. Sleep sounded good right now.

"Cut down the running to 3 miles and add these exercises into the running. And please make sure ya don't forget the stretch, or otherwise ya will be in agony." Daryl said as he exited the park. Beth followed and agreed to do what he asked. She was about to leave when she saw him climb onto a motorcycle. She thought of the bike she saw drive past the school that day. Was that him? She wanted to ask, but knew that it would be stupid. Why would he remember if he drove past the school of not?

She walked to him and crossed her arms over her chest staring at the bike. "So this is the bike that broke down?"

He glanced up at her and grunted a response before going back to fiddling with the mirrors. Beth sighed and walked away. "See you next Saturday then." She called and started her long walk home.

"You want a ride?" Daryl asked, it slipping out of his mouth before he could stop it. He'd made a promise with himself that he would keep things with this girl strictly professional. He was sure giving her a ride home on his bike was everything but professional. He'd be lying to himself if he said he wasn't thinking about hang her on his bike, pressed up against him. He tried not to think about it and looked back her. She was pondering the idea of riding home on his bike as she walked back to him.

"On here?" She said gesturing to the bike that he was sat on.

"Yeah." Daryl tried to sound casual about it, because that's all it was. A casual lift home, no harm in that.

Beth shook her head. "Oh no I couldn't, I mean…"

Daryl watched her act all nervous. She unfolded her arms and began fiddling with her nails and biting her bottom lip. Daryl was starting to like the way she bit her bottom lip. She did it every time she got nervous or when she was concentrating when she was working out. It was a habit Daryl liked. "Why not?" He asked.

She walked forward and touched the bike seat. "I've never been on a bike before."

Daryl glanced back at her and her eyes sucked him in. He didn't expect her to be so close. "Ahhh… A motorcycle virgin."

Beth tried not to act shocked when he said virgin. She always cringed at the word, not sure why. She brushed it off and acted casual. "It was a big no-no in the Greene house hold."

"Well," Daryl said, reached forward and grabbed the helmet. "You're not in the Greene household anymore, are ya?" He said and held it out to her.

Beth fought with herself mentally for a moment before grabbing the helmet off him, putting it on and swinging her leg over the bike. She tried to keep far from him, but that became clear that it wasn't going to happen when he roared up the engine.

"Hold on to me." Daryl shouted over the engine. Beth carefully placed her hand on his hips. Groaning, Daryl grabbed her hands and wrapped them around his waist so that she had a strong firm hold. He didn't want her falling off. She was pressed tight against his back now and he tried to block it out as he began to drive.

Beth loved the way the bike felt, the way it felt dangerous and exciting at the same time. She also loved the way Daryl felt. His back was strong and he smelt good, kind of woodsy. She fought the urge to lean her head against his back as they drove through the busy streets.

* * *

**_Review, Favourite, Follow!_**

**_What would you like to see, think will, happen next. _**

**_Shunice x_**


	8. Chapter 8

It was a dark breezy night after they left the park. Both of them enjoying the ride, but neither willing to admit it. Daryl dropped her off at her block of apartments and felt strangely cold when she climbed off the bike. He watched her walk in, and did nothing when she glanced back at him, a small smile on her face as she closed the door. Swallowing hard, Daryl wasn't sure how he felt towards Beth Greene. He felt all different sorts of emotions, all things that his mind and heart didn't fully understand and want to contemplate about. He started up the bike again and drove away, a tight knot forming in his throat.

As he drove, he tried to concentrate on the scenery so that his mind wouldn't wonder to thoughts of her. No one has ever had this affect on him before, he has never worried about someone, never felt like he needed to help someone before. It was strange to him, to have the feelings for someone he barely knew. He didn't fully understand why, he hardly knew the girl.

He turned off the main road up a dirt track and followed the familiar route. Daryl love the way his bike felt on the uneven ground, it wasn't strange when he turned right and his bike skidded, he was used to it now. Finally, after 10 minutes of driving he pulled out into a clearing and was greeted by his dark and empty house.

He loved this house, it was the first place he visited when he was 20 years old and he managed to get some money together, and it was the first place he bought. He didn't need to see any other houses, this one would do. As long as he had a roof over his head he was fine, and anything to get away from his old home. The rent was cheap, the landowner no where to be seen so he basically just took care of the house himself. The house was old and it did take a lot of maintenance but he didn't mind, he quite enjoyed the labor. He's lived her now for 14 years and hasn't even thought about leaving.

Daryl walked into his house feeling a little overwhelmed. He should never have offered her ride home, no. He could tell she was an easily influenced girl, probably looking for a man to change. But Daryl would never be that man, and he could encourage behavior in which she could get attached. He mentally cursed himself for liking the feel of her body against his as they rode the street, and the way his chest tightened when she rested her head against his back. He tried not to tense when she did it, but he couldn't help it. He had never felt so uncomfortable or intimate in his whole life.

Daryl dropped his keys on the coffee table and fell back onto the sofa, putting his legs up and kicking off his shoes. He sighed into the quick night. His body didn't ache from the exercise much anymore, he did enough of it to get used to it. If it wasn't classes it was hunting and he would usually hunt for hours and hours, walking and ducking and running for countless hours. It body was used to hard work ever since he was a child. He had to learn quick, otherwise he would have had nothing.

"No time to rest Brother." Came a voice in the corner. Daryl didn't jump, he was used to his brother showing up unannounced. The light turned on from the corner and Meryl was sat in the chair in the far corner of the room.

Daryl looked over at him, and took in his brothers form. He wore a worn jacket and was wearing a new bruise on his left eyes. "Not tonight Merle."

Merle jumped up and crossed the room, looking over his brother. It reminded Daryl of how Merle had towered him while growing up, how he always had to do as Merle said. "Yes tonight." He said and glared at Daryl, his eyes no longer held any kindness. "No rest for the wicked."

* * *

Weeks had passed in the normal routine, class, train, Daryl and sometimes Ian. But Beth wasn't seeing him as often lately. She liked Ian sure, he was handsome, kind and always treated Beth nice enough. But whenever she was with him she found her mind would always wonder to Daryl, and that wasn't fair on Ian. She even declined his offers a few times, seeing his sad face was hard, but necessary.

As the weeks passed, Beth grew stronger and learned quicker. Her body slowly and painfully becoming used to exercise and the training. She would form new bruises every day, either from not throwing a hit correctly or not receiving one efficiently. It was hard.

She would go home after exercising or training and soak for a while in a hot bubble bath. It was the only thing that would seem to calm her body down from the painful day. But now, 2 months on, Beth felt strong. She didn't feel like that weak girl who couldn't defend herself. She felt like she could react if an attack came, or at least know what to do to get away.

Her speed was increasing. She started off at taking about 15 minutes to run a mile, but as now got it down to a normal 10 minutes. And her body was looking good from the exercise, her muscles toned, her body firm and hard and healthy.

In the 2 months that had passed, another thing had become clear to Beth. Daryl would show up late, or leave early on some training sessions, usually sporting a new bruise. He would never talk about how it had happened and snubbed Beth if she asked. Beth felt like they had grown quite close, sure, they wasn't best of buds. But they was friends, well she considered him a friend anyway. Didn't friends talk about issues?

Beth wasn't stupid. She noticed how Daryl would look at her when he thought she wasn't looking. She knew that he wanted to let her in, but something was blocking him. And Beth had made it her mission to find out the reason behind the blockage. She had managed to find some time after class today to meet him, and he agreed.

At the end of a long day with dealing with impatient children, Beth got ready to leave after waving all the students goodbye and dealing with the usual smug Andrea. She got changed in the ladies toilets into her exercise clothes. It was pretty hot, now that it was July. So she wore a tank top and some shorts. As she left the restroom, she pulled her hair in a braid and walked down the hall. She waved at Carl and Lori before leaving. Lori smiled back and Carl waved enthusiastically. It was about 3 miles to Daryl's center from the school. She hoped in her car and started the drive to her destination. Usually she would run there and fetch her car later, but today she knew she wouldn't be heading back to the school to collect her car.

At the center, she found Daryl there readying the equipment. He looked at her when she knocked on the door, announcing her arrival. She loved the smile that he would give her. And the quick glace he gave down her body and back didn't go unnoticed. "Hey trouble." He said eventually and turned back around to continue what he was doing.

She smiled, feeling happy that he took in her appearance. Beth had to admit that she did wear these shorts purposefully. She knew her legs was long and that they suited these shorts, she knew men looked when she wore them. But usually Beth would ignore men, not make it her intention for one in particular to notice. She set her things down.

"You're early." He said, still facing away from Beth. She walked over and helped him set thing up.

"Didn't run today, need to get home early." She lied. Beth felt a sweat break out over her skin, she never lied and it always made her feel nervous. No matter how small the fib was.

He nodded. "Ok, i need to leave early aswell again today." Beth couldn't remember a time he didn't 'have' to leave early. Whenever she asked about it, he would block up and tell her that it's none of her business. Which was true she guessed. But those words from Lori have weighed heavy on her ever since the talk at the park, and slowly Beth wondered if she did in fact have to be careful around Daryl.

They stood up when they finished and faced each other. Beth noticed the slightly faded bruise on his jaw and the cut on his lip. She reached up and touched it. Daryl tensed at her touch, and slowly she pulled her hand back, mentally cursing herself. She knew Daryl hated contact unless it wasn't while training.

_What happened to you, to make you this way?_ She thought.

"What happened?"

He was still for a moment before moving away. "Don't worry." His voice was deep and low, warning her to back off.

She followed him as he walked to the back of the hall. "Every time i see you, you are always covered in bruises Daryl. Are you in some sort of trouble."

He looked back. "I'm not in trouble, i can handle myself."

Beth licked her lips, trying not to shout. "Hmm, looks like it too." She settled for sarcasm. She didn't understand why he was so closed off. He walked into the back kitchen and Beth held back for a moment before following. "Maybe i can help you." She said, looking at him as he ruffled in his bag.

He stopped and looked back at her. "You can't help."

She walked to him. "How can you be so sure?"

"Because i am." He spat. "Now drop it."

Beth bit her lip to hold back her words as he pushed past her into the hall again. She would find out what was going on, if it was the last thing she did.

* * *

The day was spent training and Daryl going over old techniques to make sure she had been practicing. She had, and it showed. Daryl looked at her, shocked and pleased. "Bloody hell Beth. You have been practicing."

She nodded and looked up at him from her position on the floor. She leaned back on her hands and tried not to express how pleased she was that she had managed to shock him. "Show me something knew Dixon, i'm getting bored of your moves." She teased

He laughed, like really laughed, and nodded. "Ok Greene, well this is gonna be a common position to find yourself if someone pulls you to the ground." Daryl moves towards Beth and tells her to lie down. She does and he sit on top of her, trying not to put his full weight on her. He leaned forward, placing his hand on either side of her head, his face inches from hers. She tried to hide her feelings, how this position made her think of other things. "What do you do?" He asked. Staring down at her with heavy blue eyes.

Beth forcible cleared her head and tried to concentrate. She tried to think of the many ways she could get out of this. But all she could think about was how his face was so close to hers, and how his eyes had flicked down to her lips for a second before looking back at her. Beth licked her lips before shaking her head. Her breathing was a little affected by this situation. If Daryl noticed how he was making her feel, he hid it well. "Mots people try to fidget and hit, but its wrong cause i have the advantage here and can easily stop you. You need to get the advantage back." He moved his hands away and went to pretend hit her. Beth's body just took over. She pushed her hips up and his weight did the rest, he fell forward his hands finding the ground slightly higher than her head now. "Good!" He said. Beth tried not to think to much into what she had just done, but she couldn't help but wonder what was going through his mind right now.

"But i don't know what to do from here." Beth admitted.

"Well, the easiest way to get out would be to reach up and grab my wrist and pull it away from me. But you have to do this move so quickly after the other, otherwise i'll be able to balance on my other hand. Also push on the other foot so that i have no choice but to go over." He said and went through the motions with her slowly so that she understood everything. After explaining it, they did it for real. He went to hit her, and she pushed her hips up quickly, and he fell forward, straight away she reached up, pulling his right hand from under him and pushed on her right foot so that he would fall harder onto his side. Beth was proud, she reversed things so that she was on top now and in control. He nodded up at me. "Good work Greene."

She smiled, it was probable the first time he really praised her. Beth looked down at him and tried not to think about the position they was in. "So," she said. "Got any other tricks to show me?"

Beth didn't mean for it to come out flirty, but it did. His blue eyes stared at her, shocked and surprised. And slowly, she thought she saw a hint of temptation in there. Beth wanted to lean froward, to start something that shouldn't really begin. But Daryl had other ideas. "Not today." He said, acting as if he didn't feel the heat. Beth knew he was just bluffing his way out of the situation, she saw the flush on his neck and jaw. Slowly, Beth moved herself off of Daryl.

"That's all i have time for today."

"Early isn't it?" Beth said, trying to dig more out of him.

Daryl was too smart though. "Ya said ya had to leave early anyway."

Beth watched as he walked away, biting one of his nails that he bit a lot. She walked away, helping to clean things away. They didn't speak, but it wasn't an awkward silence. This was common.

After things was cleared and they had both cooled down, they walked to the door with their stuff in their hands.

"See you Saturday then?" She asked, leaning against the door so that he would answer instead of closing up. He looked at her, his face expressionless.

"Yep." He said and gently moved her so that he could close the door.

As he walked away, Beth pretended to dig around her bag for her keys, when really she wanted to wait until he was far enough away so she could follow and not be seen. Tonight was the night Beth would really find out what Daryl Dixon was hiding.

* * *

_**Feels like forever since i updated last! Sorry about that :(**_

_**Thank you to everyone who review, favorite and follow! Really, i wouldn't continue to write this story without the positive feedback :)**_

_**So, what do you think Beth with discover? Something with Meryl? Or something else? Let me know in a review. **_

_**Is there anything you would really like to see or not to see? Let me know and i will try and put it in or not :')**_

_**Thanks again for all your support,**_  
_**Shunice x**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Oh wow! Such great feedback! Thank you so much :) 9 REVIEWS! Wooo! I'm glad you are all enjoying this story. **_

_**P.s, i listened to the song - 16 shades of black and blue - Fujiya and Miyagi - a lot while writing this chapter, give a listen if you can while reading it :)**_

_**Anyway, here you are! Enjoy!**_

* * *

Beth followed him for a while. The temperature had dropped very little from the afternoons hot sun, so even as the sun begun its decent she didn't feel cold. She followed him for about an hour. He walked at a casual pace and never checked behind him, not that he would see Beth even if he did look back, she kept her distance. She walked quite far away and usually walked behind other people to be on the safe side. Beth went into her thoughts as she walked, as it didn't seem Daryl would do anything drastic anytime soon. Maybe she was over reacting after all, maybe Daryl wasn't up to anything.

But what about those bruises nearly every time they meant? It made no sense, that he would skip and be late, and covered in bruises and cuts. The worse one he had turned up with was bright red marks and scrams all around his neck. It was as if someone had tried to strangle him. Beth stopped her tracks when she saw them. Daryl noticed her reaction and went stone white. She went to speak but he brushed her off, telling her to not get involved. But it was hard to not get involved with this increasing feeling towards him. She worried about him, Beth could admit that. He was becoming a part of her life, whether he wanted to be or not. He had no say in how she was feeling.

Daryl made a sharp right, and from how far behind Beth was it looked like he was walking into a wall, but as Beth grew closer, she noticed it was down an alley. She could just make out his silhouette at the bottom of the alley turning around another corner. Beth jogged a little to keep up with him, but when she turned the corner he was no where to be seen. She followed down and come to two turnings, left or right and there was no sign of Daryl. She groaned and blew a piece of hair out her face. She should have stuck closer to him. She was about to turn around and walk away when she heard voice behind her. "Whats a nice piece of ass like you doing in the dark woods?"

Beth turned and was greeted by a tall man, big build, covered from head to toe with tattoos. On his arm was an equally terrifying women. She didn't seem fazed by the man calling Beth a nice piece of ass, but that was none of Beth's business. Beth went to ignore them and walk past when they caught her attention. "Here for the show doll?" The women said, her voice nearly as deep as the mans.

Beth looked at them, sure they looked scary and could probably throw her butt around this alley no problem. But Beth needed to know. "Yeah, can you show me the way?"

They nodded and Beth followed them down the right alley. "First timer huh?" The women asked.

Beth nodded that it was. They both looked at each other and smiled. "You're in a for a show."

Beth didn't know what to think of that.

They walked a long way down the alley and passed several turnings before finally turning left into a crowded alley. There was so many people here, tall, small, large, thin, all shapes and sizes but all with one thing in common. They was scary, and Beth felt completely out of place. Beth continued to follow to couple through the crowd and felt everyone eyes on her as she walked passed. Some of the men thought it was acceptable to reach out and touch her, not sexually thank god, but just touch her arm, or run a hand through her hair. Beth tried to act normal, like it didn't bother her but it did. It put her right on edge and she felt the need to run. Not sure where too, but away from here.

They neared the front of the crowed and a small group of about 6 women stood near the front and they looked more like Beth's type. They all looked as equally scared as she did. "We have a first timer here Bill." The man said to the bouncer on the doors. He was also tall and big built, with arms that was double the size of Beth's legs. She swallowed hard and tried to not to show the fear that was swarming in her gut.

"Beth." She said, introducing herself with a small nod. The bouncer gave her a once over and then his face broke into a cruel smile.

"You sure you're even old enough to be here." His voice was dull sounding. Beth rummaged in her bag and produced some Identification letting them know her age. "Wait over there." The bouncer said after handing back her ID and nodded towards the other women Beth felt like was more her group.

She gratefully walked over the them and smiled. They didn't return her smile and all of them kept to themselves. All except one.

"Hi, my names Amy." One said and shook Beth's hand. Beth was relieved that this girl talked to her. At least she wasn't on her own now and wouldn't have to deal with this crowd by herself. Amy was pretty with blonde hair near the same colour as Beth's. She looked around her age too.

"Nice to meet you, i'm Beth." Beth said while shaking Amy's hand.

"So, what brings you here?" Amy asks and takes a swig of drink she holding. Beth didn't know what to say. _Oh i followed my trainer here to see what he is up too and why he keeps having bruises all the time_... Right, that would be a great thing to say.

"Oh you know," Beth started, thinking on her feet. "The same reason we're all here i guess." _Good move Greene_, she thought.

Amy nodded excitedly. "True. I heard about this place from my sister, she said she heard it from work. But anyway, it's supposed to be bad-ass." Amy looked excited, her eyes widened at the thought of what was through those doors. Beth just wished she knew what she was about to step into.

People started to enter soon enough, and Beth and Amy squeezed into the line. Some of the men nudged forward into the them, making it look like an accident as they grazed their asses with their hands. Beth ignored them and so did Amy, but inside, all Beth wanted to do was turn and accidentally grazed their penises with her knee. They entered the building and was greeted with even more people. It was so packed it was hard to imagine anyone could breathe in here. They managed to move past people and get through the crowd to the nearest bar which they ordered some drinks. At least Amy was dressed up, Beth stood out even more cause she was still in her sweaty training clothes. People glanced her up and down as she stood there taking a sip on her pint. She didn't usually drink beer, but it seemed like it was probably the only thing they served. That and tequila and that stuff just didn't agree with Beth's head the next day. The beer hit her belly hard, making her feel slightly bloated with one sip. She set the glass down, but made sure it was close so no one would think about spiking it.

The air was heavy and felt the electricity as everyone began talking about how they couldn't wait for tonight's show and how good it was going to be. Beth still didn't have a clue what was actually going on, so she tried to eavesdrop some more when a massive screech ran through the building. Beth put her hands to her ears to block to sound but everyone else screamed with a huge roar of pleasure. This really wasn't to the place for Beth Greene.

"I think it's about to begin, we should try and get closer." Amy said and began pushing through people. _What was about to begin_, Beth wanted to ask Amy, but she had already slipped through the crowd. Beth began pushing through also, moving fast so she didn't loose the girl. As she walked further into the crowd, Beth noticed something growing larger behind the group of people in front of her. She wasn't sure what it was at first, but as she came closer, she realized it could only be one thing.

Once she was near it, she swallowed hard and hoped that Daryl wasn't involved in this. "This is going to be fun." Amy said, excitement on her face. Beth wondered why she was so excited, this surly wasn't something someone like Amy enjoyed. The crowd behind her pushed the girls even further forward as they was so small, and then they was in front of it. It was a large square that was higher of the ground, and surrounding was metal bars that covered the entire box, no means of escape. It was a metal cage ring. She was going to watch a cage fight. The thought scared her, she didn't like boxing. But the thought of the cage covering the ring made her even more nervous. What if something went wrong? How would they get in to help?

Beth glanced around to see if she could see Daryl in the crowd, but nothing. She couldn't see over the tall men, it was sometimes a curse being short. It was clear to Beth that this wasn't legal, the type of cage fighting that was on TV has certain precautions and steps, but this? This was illegal. There was no paramedics on stand by, there was no real referee, only a man in the middle of the ring in a tracksuit and old trainers.

Someone could die tonight.

The man grabbed a mick and started running around the ring, shouting for everyone to cheer! And sure enough everyone did, all except Beth. She felt a sort of horror building up in stomach. What if someone did die? Could she live with that? Could she handle witnessing something like that? She held her breath and closed her eyes hard, counting to ten to try and slow down her heart. On number seven, Amy interrupted her.

"Are you okay Beth?" She asked, resting a hand on her shoulder. All the while, everyone around them was jumping up and down in time to the fast music and the man still screeched away in the cage, getting everyone hyped. Beth focused on Amy and tried to block out everything else.

"This, this is illegal." Beth muttered.

Amy rolled her eyes. "Well duh, of course it is. What did you expect?"

Beth looked back to the ring where the man had finally stopped chanting. "Not this."

Amy stared at her bewildered for a few seconds before looking back to the ring, her eyes widening in anticipation.

"Thank you everyone for coming!" The man yelled into the mick, his voice heavy and hard. He sounded like he had been smoking a lot of cigarettes recently. "We all know why we are here, so lets get down to it."

"Brock!" He screamed and a man who was tall, skinny but toned and wearing a black mask and black shorts walked into the ring, two men locking the cage door behind him. Beth couldn't see his face, and she felt a weight lifted. At least it wasn't Daryl. She could tell by his stamp, Daryl wasn't as skinny as this man. She sighed in relief. Brock began hyping up the crowd, this involved him jumping on to the cage wall, shaking it like a mad man. This also gave Beth a bad view up his shorts. She looked to the ground, feeling the blush creep into her face.

Once he calmed down and went to stand by the other man, he called for the other contestant. "Archer." He screams again. The crowed goes even wilder, they begin screaming Archer at the top of their voices, drowning out the music like it was a whistle in an orchestra. Archer enters the ring and Beth tries not to show her emotions.

It was Daryl, she knew it. Even with the blue half mask on his face. Beth knew it was him. She wanted to turn and walk away. She didn't want to see this, but some how she couldn't make herself go. Daryl did nothing to hype up the crowd, he just looked around at the scene then took his place on the other side of the ring from the contestant.

"This is going to be an interesting fight. Start it up boys." The referee said and stepped out of the way. The men began circling and stepping closer to one and other. Both tried to dive at each other, but the other side stepped there moves. After a few minutes of this, Brock decided to change tactic and run at Daryl, fist a ready. Daryl didn't run from this though, instead, he blocked the hit, grabbed Brock by the back of the head and threw his face into the cage. Beth gasped as she watched some blood from the impact leave his mouth and head for the crowd. The crowd didn't recoil, in fact they rather enjoyed the blood shed. Beth felt slightly sick, but couldn't help but be grateful that it wasn't Daryl's face hitting that cage wall. Beth had never really been a fan of seeing blood, especially when it was coming from someones face after they've been hit. She tried not to cringe, but couldn't help herself. Amy by her side went wild.

They began throwing punches and kicks, and Beth cringed every time Daryl got hurt. But just as it looked like Daryl was about to win with a kick to the spine, Brock spun quick and elbowed Daryl in the face. He went down hard, and landed in front of Beth, not far from her. Beth didn't know what she was doing, but she managed to push her way through a few people and get her hands on the cage. She saw Daryl open his eyes and look straight at her. Recognition didn't come at first, but slowly she saw him notice her. His face narrowed as he stared at her and she stared back hard, trying to show her dislike about all this, but also willing him to get back up. Brock kicked him hard in the ribs, causing Daryl to roll over on to his side. If he was hurt, he didn't show it. Daryl jumped to his feet and floored Brock with one hard punch to the jaw. But were Daryl recovered from his time on the ring floor, Brock didn't. He was out stone cold.

Daryl glanced back at Beth hard as the crowed went wild around her. She didn't join in, in fact, she didn't do anything but stare at him. She wasn't sure what her expression held, but it was enough to make Daryl frown.

"And we have our winner!" The referee announced. "Archer, yet again!" He screeched and the crowd began cheering his name, over and over. But they didn't know the real Archer like Beth did. They didn't know his real name. She watched as the referee grabbed Daryl hands and raised it up, before Daryl pulled away and headed straight for the door. The men let him out and he disappeared into the crowd.

"Wow, that was insane." Amy said, coming to stand next to Beth. "I didn't expect it to be over so quick, but wow, that Archer is a machine." Beth was only half listening. She wasn't sure how she felt about all of this, how had she found her way here? Her own curiosity had got the best of her, and now Beth wished for nothing else than to go back to how she was less than 2 hours ago. Clueless to Daryl Dixons life. But now that she knew the truth, she wasn't sure how she felt. Was this the real Daryl? The man she had been spending time with, the one she had come to know didn't seem like the man who would do this. But what was the reason, why would he willingly do this?

"Did you see his moves, he's like a go..." Amy stopped her rambling and stood there frozen, mouth gaping open. Beth looked behind her to find Daryl standing in front of her. He was still shirtless with his knee length blue boxing shorts and blue half a mask on. But she saw his eyes staring at her, and all the emotions he would never show on his face came through to her in his eyes.

"Come with me." He said, his voice low.

"Who, me?" Amy asked, shocked and happy.

"No, not you." He said and grabbed Beth's hands, Pulling her away from Amy and the crowd.

* * *

**_Sorry about the cliffhanger! Don't kill me. Was this what you was expecting. I noticed a few of you thought it was going to be street fights. But i guess this is a little different. So, what do you think Daryl will say to Beth, and what do you think she will say back? Review and let me know! _**

**_Shunice x_ **


	10. Chapter 10

Daryl took Beth's hand hard in his and led her through the crowd. The people let them pass easily, all patting Daryl on the back as he walked past. Beth looked down and noticed some blood on Daryls hand, rubbing it into hers. She didn't whether it was his or Brocks, and the thought made her feel sick. The came to entrance out and the bouncer nodded approvingly at Daryl as they passed to go outside. Daryl continued down the alley she came into less than 2 hours ago and then turned left into another alley, it was only then that he turned back to look at her as he took his mask off.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, dropping his hands from hers. Beth looked down at her own blood covered hand and tried not to wonder who's it was. But it was all that was in her mind.

"You dare to say that to me, when you are the one doing this." She raised her bloodied hand to his face and he looked at it, slowly his hard expression faded into to sadness. "So this is what you've been doing, cage fighting?" Her voice was steady. She tried to show no emotion in her words.

He took her hand and began whipping it the bottom of his boxers shorts. "You shouldn't have come Beth, this isn't a place for a women like you."

She let him wipe her hand then took it away tentatively. "What's that supposed to mean?" She tried to not take it as an insult, but she did.

He looked down to the ground. "You're to good for this place, too good to go worrying about someone like me."

Beth sighed and shook her head. "Then why do it?"

He groaned and looked up at her, his eyes hard. "It's not like i want to do this Beth. I don't choose it. But i have too, sometimes in life you have to do things you don't want to do."

She stared back, not willing to back down. "You don't think i understand that life is hard sometimes?"

"No, you fucking don't." He shouted this last part and it took Beth back a little. She saw the pain in eyes, he wanted to tell her more, she could tell. But she knew he wouldn't cause that was Daryl. When she didn't speak, he carried on. "You live a perfect life Beth, and I'm glad of that, that you don't have to go through shit like this. But no, you don't understand a single thing about what i have to do Beth. So don't act like you do."

"Then tell me!" She pleaded and moved closer to him. She was surprised when he didn't step back. "I want to know."

She reached out and touched the side of his face. He glanced up at her, his eyes holding hers. Her hand tingled when she touched his cheek, which had never happened before while they'd been training. It was a strange feeling, like electricity running to her fingertips. A little sigh escaped her lips and she moved a little closer, beside her mind telling her not too. He licked his lips.

"I can't." He said and brought his hand up to her neck. It went around the back, were his fingers pushed lightly into the back of her neck, pushing her even closer to him. They was so close now she could feel his breath on her face.

"You can trust me Daryl." She whispered. She wanted him to open up, to finally know the Daryl that he had been blocking and was still blocking now. There was something about him that drew her in, she didn't fully understand why either. But somehow, all she wanted to do was be near him, and when she wasn't she thought about him all the time. The way he looked staring at her from across the hall while training, his eyes hooded and heavy. The way that her stomach twisted when he would come up behind her to show her a move. And now, her mouth opened with anticipation as his eyes flickered from her eyes down to her lips, his eyes needy.

He moved away suddenly, breaking whatever had just be shared between them. "I hardly fucking know you. Why are you here?" He paused and stared at her hard, his eyes narrowing and staring at her like she was the enemy. "You don't know me Beth."

Beth tried to move towards him, but like the usual Daryl, he moved farther away, slowly making his way back to down the alley. "I want to know you." Beth whispered, not sure if he would hear her.

He stopped and looked back at her, his face sad but angry. "Do you like what you see?" When she didn't answer, he gave a short laugh. "Go away Beth. Go home." Then he began walking again. She wanted to follow, but couldn't bring her feet to move. She didn't like this, but she understood know why he was so good at training her to protect herself, cause he was a fighter, a real fighter. Maybe Lori's words of warning were true.

"Dixon!" A man shouted from down the alley. Beth glanced down the alley, following the voice and pressed her back into the wall. There was something harsh about the voice that made it clear to Beth that being seen wasn't a good idea. She wasn't sure if they could see her, as it was pretty dark out now and she was in the shadow of the walls. Either way, she notice Daryl look back for her. His eyes scanned the area, she must be hidden if he couldn't see her.

"Phil." Daryl said back, his voice calmer than the other mans. He walked to him, slowly looking at him. Beth stayed closer to the walls but edge a little closer too. He

There was talking between the two men, but Beth was too far away to hear. She stared side stepping down closer, her back never leaving the wall. She didn't want to be seen by anyone. Phil didn't look too happy, noticing his less dressed state and colour shorts, Beth new it was Brock, the other fighter. Beth was closer to them now, and could hear the conversation. "Fucking bollocks Dixon, you knew the deal and you broke it."

"I didn't break anything Phil. My brother agreed to the deal, i didn't. I do my own shit, not what Meryl says." Daryl says, trying to move past Phil. But he blocks him.

Phil spat on the floor, blood was still in his mouth. "I don't give a fuck who say's what. I was supposed to win, you knew the deal and you didn't follow through." Phil moved closer to Daryl. "I want my money."

"Talk to Meryl." Daryl said, trying to move past.

"I'm talking to you." His voice was dangerous and Beth could see the spit coming out when he said his T's. Beth's skin crawled. Beth saw something sparkle in Phil's hand, it drew her attention from the word flying back and forth between the two men. Shimmering, in Phil's had was what looked like rings around his fingers. Beth knew what a knuckle duster was, even if she had never seen one. She knew how much damage they could cause. She remembered a time when her father used to drink and go to a local pub. He came home one day, a huge gaping cut down his face from his eye to the bottom of his cheek. His other eye swollen and bruised. Beth had never seen anything so painful in her life, he looked battered and pained. It took weeks for the bruising to fade and the scars to heal, and after time Beth learned that a fight at the bar with a man and knuckle duster had done that.

Beth didn't want to see that sort of pain inflicted on anyone.

She watched as Phil raised his hand and threw a punch that hit Daryl on the side of his face, The knuckle duster made the impact sound more painful.

"Stop!" Beth shouted and pushed from the wall, she reached for her phone her back pocket, it was the only thing she could think off. But the man didn't even notice her, Daryl was still fazed by the first hit that he didn't even have time to react before the second came.

The knuckle duster hit him again, aswell as a kick to the shin. Daryl went down, his head reeling and his eyes slightly blurred. He saw red, so he was sure some blood must be getting into his eyes.

"I said stop, the police are on their way." Beth shouted, this time getting Phils attention.

He stared at her, his face confused at first as to why she was here. "You think I'm scared of pigs darlin'?"

Beth shook her head, moving closer to him. Her hands were shaking, so she lowered her hand with the phone so he wouldn't notice how scared she was. She didn't want the duster hitting her in the face. "No, but i bet you don't want jail time, which you will if they see you doing this."

Daryl groaned and tried to stand up. Phil turned back to him, his face scowling. He lost interest in Beth and swung he leg to kick Daryl in the ribs.

"I said fucking stop!" Beth said, the cuss leaving her lips before she could stop it. Phil glanced back at her. "Go, before they get here."

He stepped towards her and Beth stood frozen. She was pretty sure she could out run him if he came after her, but then she would be leaving Daryl completely on his own. That hit surly knocked him for one, she could tell as he wasn't getting up. And if Beth had learned something of Daryl, she knew that he didn't give up.

Phil gave a small menacing grin at her. "I don't think you have called the police, have you darlin'?"

Beth's breath caught. This was the only thing she had. She swallowed hard and tried to keep the truth off her face. And just before she was going to speak, the sound of police sirens came not far from where they was. She let out her breath she had been holding.

Phils eyes followed the sound of the sirens. Then he looked back at Beth, and his face was annoyed and full of contempt. Beth posed herself, ready to run if it came to that. Instead, he bent over Daryl. "I want my fucking money Dixon." He warned before running off back the direction he came from.

Beth hurried over to Daryl, dropping down to asses the damage. He was badly bruised, and he had a cut under his eye and by his temple. Beth grimaced as she reached over and lightly touched his wounds. Daryl groaned and tried to get up.

"Don't move, you might have broken something." Beth said, remembering the nasty kick to his ribs.

"I... need to go." He said. The sirens went off again and Beth caught on. Of course, he would get in trouble too if the police found Daryl.

"Okay, I'll help you get up." She said, and moved to a position that he could put some of his weight on her to get up. After a while, Daryl managed to get to his feet.

They began walking down the alley, Daryl leaning on Beth and she mostly guiding them as Daryl couldn't see too well. It would be helpful if she knew where she was going.

Daryl cough and some blood came from his mouth on to the floor. Beth tried to stop her voice was shaking when she spoke. "This is why you shouldn't, because stuff like happens."

"Beth..."

"What if i wasn't here, what i hadn't of come. What would have happened then?" She tried to keep control, but she couldn't. The thought of what could have happened if she didn't follow him scared her. "He could have easily killed you." She whispered.

They was silent for a moment as they walked down another alley. Beth headed in the direction of the street, hoping that would bring them an exist soon.

"I know." He says quietly and slowly. They didn't speak much after that, but after they found their way out of the alleys, Beth pulled over a cab straight away and helped Daryl in before they could be seen.

* * *

_**Thank you again for all the great feedback. I'm glad you are enjoying this story as much as i love writing it. Updates will be slower now, as I've just started a new job (woo).**_

_**But just keep checking, as i will update when i get free time :)**_

_**Review on what you think will happen next.**_

_**Shunice xx**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hello everyone. **_

_**I am so sorry about how long it took me to update. I feel so bad. But i hope you all understand that sometimes things just get in the way. **_

_**This is a short chapter, I'm not going to lie it had been kind of rushed to get this one out for you all. But I'm hoping to spend some more time writing the next one. I want to make the next one a decent length for you to really get into. Anyway, i hope you all enjoy it enough to favorite and also to review what you think. I always love to hear your feedback and will try and get back to you when i can to answer any questions you have. :)**_

_**-Shunice x**_

* * *

His head hurt. That was all Daryl really thought about as they traveled in the taxi. He didn't want to let Beth know exactly how much pain he was in, but he was hurt. Every bone, muscle, nail and hair on his body felt like it was suddenly made of glass and that the slightest touch would shatter him. He groaned which made Beth touch the side of his face. It hurt, her touch. But he didn't tell her that. He knew that she was only trying to comfort him, and even though it did hurt, he liked it.

"It wont be long now, we're almost there." She said, lightly in his ear. What did he do right, he wondered. He must have done something right to get a girl like Beth caring about him.

Where was she taking him? A sharp pain rang through his head and rung in his ears. He grunted again and Beth tapped the drivers seat. "Please, can you go faster?"

"You're lucky I'm taking you anywhere the state he is in." The driver grumbled.

Daryl hated this. Why did he let this happen? Especially when Beth was around. Usually, he would have Meryl with him to help him handle the guys that think they can get one back. Together, they could have taken those guys down tonight, but not on his own. Daryl was strong, stronger than any of those men. But 3 of them against just him? Not strong enough.

Beth sighed and leaned back, her face looked annoyed but her eyes stared straight ahead. She looked at him and he saw the fear in her perfect blues. She really was worried about him. Daryl couldn't remember the last time anyone had be concerned about him the way that she was. Sure, Meryl worried if he broke a bone or damaged his sight in a fight, but that was only because then Daryl wouldn't be able to fight again for a while. He was never truly worried enough about his brothers harm, but more about his money. But Beth, she worried about him. She wanted to make sure that he was okay. It was a strange feeling, to actually have someone care.

Stranger yet for it to be a girl like Beth. His total opposite.

They finally stopped and Beth helped him out of the car. His legs was a little wobbly, but he managed to get inside what ever building she led him too.

Beth tried to hold Daryl up as much as she could. But he was so heavy, and she wasn't strong enough, not even with all the training. But some how, she managed to get him inside her apartment without causing to much of a scene. Only one person noticed.

"Everyone okay Beth." Ian said from her door, which she left open as she put Daryl on the sofa.

"Fine thanks Ian." She said and grunted while trying to lower Daryl down as softly as possible.

She heard him walk in, which was quite rude without her invitation. "You don't look okay, who is this man?"

After making sure Daryl looked okay, she quickly turned to Ian. "I'm fine, but as you can probably tell I'm a little busy so if you wouldn't mind..."

She pointed towards the door and he looked in the direction. "Oh yeah sure. Call me in you need me." He said and walked out. She shut the door before answering. It might have seemed rude, but Beth really didn't care.

After closing the door, Beth went back to Daryl. She kneeled down to look at his wounds more. The swelling was growing now, his one eyes was so bad that there was no way he would be able to open it. There was loads of dried and fresh blood covering the one side of his face. She went to the kitchen and mixed up some salt and hot water. It was the bets thing she could think of to clean the wounds. If only her dad was here. He would know what to do.

After making the solution, she came back and sat next to him in the sofa. He opened one eye and looked at her for a while. Neither said nothing but just looked at each other. Beth felt sad as she looked at him, sad that this was his life, the way he had to live. To get beaten up and end up with cuts like this on his face. And Daryl felt grateful, that this girl, this beautiful girl was there to help him.

"I'm going to clean these cuts, it might sting." She said as she put the cloth with the salt water on his wound. His eyes flinched for a second, but he made no noise. He just looked at her again with a strange expression.

The cuts stung like a bitch, but Daryl didn't move. He couldn't he was staring at her and strangely things seemed okay. Even though he did just have his ass handed to him. Why did she follow him, why did she care enough to put her own life as risk, why was she still helping him now even though she knows who he really is? A fighter. He knew that this was beyond the friendship he had grown to think was all it was. He was her trainer and she his student, and that was really all he tried to think it was. He had always known that she meant more to him that that. He would get excited on a Saturday when she would meet him, or when she would tell him that she could meet him after work because that meant he could see her twice a week. Which was a rare treat as her job was quite demanding. But he couldn't actually believe her when she asked him how he had gotten that bruise, or how genuinely concerned she looked when he showed up late, his hand wrapped up from his latest fight.

But now, staring at her. He believed it all, and finally understood why he cared about her.

Sighing, Beth continued to clean the wounds, she was going to cover it up but he insisted that she didn't. That the fresh air would do it good. Beth didn't fully believe him but did as he asked.

She went to stand up after cleaning him, but he took hold of her arm. "Yes?" She asked, looking down at him.

He swallowed hard before speaking. "Just wanted to say thanks."

They was both silent for a moment, just looking at each other. Even with the swollen face, Beth still found herself drawn to him. She didn't understand completely why, but her skin tingled now where his hand rested on her arm, and her throat felt dry.

She wanted to help him, to stop this ever happening to him again. The way he stopped that man doing whatever it was he planned to do to her.

"It's okay." She said and gave him a sweet small smile. It was the sort of smile Daryl had noticed she did a lot around him. It made him nervous.

"I wish ya wouldn't do that." He said without thinking.

Beth laughed lightly. "What, smile?" She couldn't help but find his words amusing, but when he spoke next he was completely serious.

He tried to focus on her, but his sight was being a little hazing. "Do ya realise how hard it is to look at ya when ya smile at me like that?"

Beth breath caught in her throat. "What do you mean?"

He felt his eyes slowly close, and soon enough his world was black. But the image of that smile was behind his eye lids. "I don't deserve that smile." He whispered, so low that Beth barely heard him.

She didn't bother saying anything else, she could tell he was asleep by the way his breathing changed. Instead, she leaned over and gave him a small kiss just above his cut on his temple. She was sure that he wouldn't have felt it, that he would never known that she kissed him. But she knew, and too her, just to have that one small contact with her lips on his skin was all she needed.

She sat with him for a while after finding some blankets for him. Just to check he was okay, Beth wasn't too sure if he had a concussion after being hit as had as he did. So she sat with him for a good 2 hours to make sure he was okay before locking up and heading towards her own bed. But even in bed, she found herself worrying about him. The whole night was a mess of tossing and turning.

The next morning, she woke up and sat straight up. Was last night a whole dream, no. No it wasn't. She was about to get out of bed and check on him when she noticed something. There was a flower on her bed, small but cute. She didn't know what type of flower it was but it smelled nice. Next to the flower was a piece of paper that read _Thanks Greene_ in messy writing.

Climbing out of bed, she went to the living room to find it empty with the blankets folded neatly on the back of the sofa. She sighed and touched the blankets. Checking her phone, she found one text from him.

_-I'll see you Saturday._

Yes, she thought, i guess you will.

* * *

_**Well, i'm not really happy with this chapter, i know i could have wrote it better. But i just wanted to give you what you want haha. What would you all like to see in the next chapter?**_

_**Shunice x**_


End file.
